


Fate that Binds

by rchcc122



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Male-Female Friendship, Physical Abuse, Regret, Sorry guys, Swearing, butchered canon, poorly written prose, speed writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchcc122/pseuds/rchcc122
Summary: It had been a throwaway wish, something made out of the frustration of the moment- it wasn’t actually supposed to happen. But the magic of a well haunted by a pokemon’s spirit ended up altering reality. Now, Jessie, James, and Meowth aren’t in Team Rocket. They don’t even know each other. And it’s created far darker a world for the TRio than Ash could have ever imagined, and now he and his friends want nothing more than to change things back to how they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also being posted on my tumblr rp blog for Jessie, blastingxff!

_This… This isn’t what I wanted._

Those words marqueed in his mind.

_This isn’t what I meant._

A shiver shot up his spine not caused by the cold concrete wall behind him but instead by the fierce blue eyes that met his. Sharp, piercing, dangerous, _familiar._  

_These aren’t the same eyes, though._

“Hey, punk, did you hear me? Or are you deaf too?” A bare hand struck the wall next to him, causing him to jump with its offensive _thump_. Patterned scars, bruises, and burns led up the woman’s pale skin to the stylized ripped shoulder of the black crop top she wore. Pikachu’s cheeks began to spark, and Ash could feel his pokémon’s emotions. Pikachu was scared, yes, but too knew this was _very_ wrong. “Tsk, tsk, do your friends matter that little to you?”

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Brock shoved against the same wall, a gun in his attacker’s hand and a sick grin on the villain’s face. Brock was pinned. May and Max had been restrained by two large men, one arm around their bodies, one around their necks. It was supposed to be a mugging, but the atmosphere in the small, dirty alley told him it could easily become a murder. The man with the gun seemed to be ready for that outcome, his finger already on the trigger.  

Pikachu’s cheeks quieted. The woman facing him pressed on, “Your money and valuables. _Now._ ”

“Jessie,” the name escaped Ash’s lips in a desperate breath, “this isn’t you,” his voice held a disturbed wonder. The silence that followed was deafening.

Her eyes flashed. The ferocity of the blue fire that had been there moments before burned bright with a different emotion, “how….”

“How does the little shit know your name? How does he know who you are?” The interrogating bombardment came from the man with the silver weapon. Ash’s stomach turned. The fear Jessie held wasn’t directed towards his mysterious knowledge. He could see her tremble as though the man’s words triggered a quake beneath her feet.

That man _terrified_ her.

“Are you _ignoring_ me?”

She jumped, her arm going lax for a moment before stiffening again.

Swallowing hard, she put on a thin face of bravery to meet his eyes over her shoulder, “I’m not! I don’t know how he knows,” it wasn’t an answer. It was a plead.

The turmoil in Ash’s stomach only grew in violence. _I didn’t want Team Rocket to bother me anymore._ It had been such a mundane action. Sending that coin into that well him and his friends had stumbled upon. Wishing that Team Rocket would stop following him. Stop trying to capture Pikachu. _Leave me alone._

It wasn’t supposed to actually happen. Let alone like this.

“Lying to me again, are you?” he spat and her body stiffened. She turned her head back towards Ash and Ash was sure from behind it would look like she was staring him down. But her eyes were shut tight. She didn’t stop trembling. The gun was removed from Brock’s presence, the man moving away from him with calculated steps. Brock looked far less than relieved. The gun hadn’t been put away. It hadn’t been forgotten. It was now pointing it at her. Jessie’s eyes snapped open and her hand left the wall, her full attention going to the man. He snarled, “I told you what would happen if you did, didn’t I?”

“I’ve never seen him before in my life! I wouldn’t lie to you!”

The man knew exactly what he was doing, how to move, how to position himself, in a matter of seconds, Ash realized Jessie’s back was against the opposite wall.

The gun was ready.

“Wait, it was a lucky guess,” Ash tried to lie. He wasn’t near as good at it as he knew she was, “I don’t know her!”

“Sounds like something a lover would say, eh? I know you like ‘em young but c’mon, this is freaky even for you, Sweetheart,” He took a step closer to her. His finger on the trigger, aiming it between her eyes, “Careful, it might get you in trouble one day.”

Ash could only hold his breath. Pikachu was tense on his shoulder, May and Max had been released by their captors in favor of the show, the two men watching with arms crossed, lips twisted up in entertained smirks. _This isn’t what I meant._

“No,” the breath came from Brock who had come up beside him, body positioned in a shared desire to rescue her. There had to be some way, she couldn’t die like this. He wanted her to leave him alone, not end up dead!

“Pikachu,” he whispered, “we can’t just stand here,” but before he could speak another word, the man’s finger on the trigger tightened.

But no shot came. Jessie’s eyes had been shut in the moments leading up to the pull and Ash tried not to let the serenity that he saw on her face disturb him. When she realized she was still alive, he struggled to miss the devastating disappointment that replaced it, “Heh, stupid bitch,” he put it away on his person, “you should know I’d never shoot one of my best girls,” he approached her, his eyes moving towards Ash and his friends.

“You little punks lucked out. I dunno how you know her, but any friend of hers is a friend of mine. So do what all good friends do and leave us alone. We gotta have a little chat, couple’s stuff,” he had closed the distance between him and her, a mockingly gentle hand caressing her cheek.

The fear returned, relief never washing over her. She was more scared now than she had been before. Still as a statue, frozen in her spot, and the man… he was _enjoying_ the terror she held. The hand went from her cheek to her hair, running through her long, loose red waves, holding a strand between his fingers. She was watching him more carefully now than she had been when he had the gun pointed.

The other two gang members stood in front of Ash and his friends, making themselves look bigger with crossed arms, starting to pressure them out of the alley, “Get lost, losers,” the words came sharp from the taller member with bright pink hair cut short.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Ash shifted his position. A battle stance. Pikachu followed his trainer’s lead. Jessie might have caused them more than enough trouble for one lifetime. She might have had a hand in horrible things. But this… this was too much. It was too far. She didn’t deserve this.

“Ain’t none of your business,” the slightly balder one of the two men replied but the sick grins on their faces told them enough. Ash hadn’t realized just how far they’d already manipulated the four’s backwards steps. They were already on the street. The two men were soon gone back into the nighttime shade of the alley.

A moment passed as each member of the small group was struggling to process _what the hell just happened?_ May had tears starting in her eyes. She wasn’t alone. 

“What’s going on?” she managed, “What happened to Jessie? Where’s James? And Meowth?” her voice twisting into a panicked frenzy, “We can’t leave her; they’re going to hurt her!”

The echo of a hit and a woman’s cry and a body hitting a concrete wall hard could be heard from the mouth of the alley.

“Jessie…” May’s voice quivered. Ash couldn’t trust his own voice.

But he wasn’t going to just listen any longer.

“Pikachu?” He could feel Pikachu wanted to save her too. His question was more a formality.

“Pi-ka,” the static from Pikachu’s cheeks tingled the air beside his ear.

 First, help Jessie. Second, figure out how this all happened. Third, _fix it._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and his friends quickly realize the danger Jessie is in, and make a sure resolve to step in. But can they convince her to let them help?

_I’m gettin’ real sick of this shit._

“Bitch, I’m talking to you,” his voice was so familiar now. She was being lifted by her shirt, too weak to stand on her own. Even though he had moved on from it in favor of throwing her against the wall, she felt her eye bruising from his fist moments before. Her back hit the wall, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, picking up little kids like that after everything I’ve done for you? Who let you back into the gang? Who let you stay in the gang when Johnny was iced?” She was pulled away from the wall only to feel her back smash against it once more, “I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? I saved your fucking _life!_ I could have let you freeze. I could have let you starve. I could have let you die. _No one_ would miss you and you know it. Who knows you exist? Apparently little boys you whore yourself out to!”

“I… I didn’t-” a third time and she felt the pain searing through her back; her head hit the wall this time too. She heard their laughing. But it was growing faint, along with her vision. _Shit._

Her body slumped to the ground and she vaguely realized there was something going on around her. A blurred vision only showed her shadowed shapes in the night. What was going on?

“Pikachu! Thunderbolt!”

_A pokémon battle? A pikachu?_

Someone was next to her. She pulled away instinctively, “Jessie, it’s okay,” the words were soothing, “We’re going to protect you.” It was a woman’s voice. No, a girl’s voice. Something brushed against her face. The way she jerked to the side was probably overdramatic.

But dammit, “That stings.”

“I’m sorry but your eye is really swollen,” the concern in the voice made her uneasy. The tenderness of the touch ignited a fear. Everything told her to escape. _They know my name. How do they know my name? I haven’t used that word in years._

The kindness… it was too obvious. They wanted something from her.

_At least my vision’s coming back. Ish._

Someone else knelt down in front of her. She realized she couldn’t hear anymore commotion.

“They’re gone, they won’t hurt you again.”

She was able to see his face out of her good eye. It was that kid. The stupid kid with black hair, a stupid hat, and a stupid Pikachu. He knew her name too. Did they all know her name?

“What do you want?”

He exchanged a glance with the bigger guy. She didn’t like that look.

She began to push herself up, stumbling as she did so.

“No, don’t get up yet, you’re still hurt!” The girl next to her tried to keep her from standing. Jessie ignored the pleas, but her body didn’t. Despite putting all her weight on the wall she still slipped down.

“I asked, _what do you want_?” It came from her throat in a growl. A warning towards them that she knew she couldn’t back up. The pity in their eyes made her feel like some injured arbok or something. Struggling to scare off predators before they could get too close. They needed to back away from her, they needed to go away. She wasn’t sure what they wanted, but she was positive it wasn’t good. It never was.

The answer came from the young girl who hadn’t moved from her spot, the medicated cloth still gripped in her hand. The brunette still looked as though she wanted to use it, “We want you to be safe-”

“Bullshit,” the word was spat out. She tried once more to stand. This time was arguably more successful, her back was against the wall despite the pounding ache, her breathing hard, but she was standing. She was taller now than the strangers surrounding her. The bigger guy worried her the most. He may be the farthest from her, but he was still far too close, “No one’s wanted that for me. _Ever._ You think I’m so stupid as to believe that suddenly someone shows up spouting shit like that? You think you’re my fairy godmother or some shit?”

This was a trap. A set-up. It had to be. _What kind of sick game is that bastard playing this time?_

“Jessie-” the annoying girl’s voice was starting to grate on her nerves. How dare they. How _dare_ they pretend like she’s someone to care about.

“ _Stop._ Just… stop using that _word._ ”

“Word?” she dared to look as though Jessie’s words had hit her deep. She dared to look upset with herself for saying something that garnered that reaction from Jessie. It only served to heighten Jessie’s suspicion.

“The one you keep saying like it means something to you!”

“What word? Jessie-”and she paused herself. Realization was washing over her and the other three.

But just in case things weren’t clear enough, Jessie snapped, “That one!”  

“Your name?” Something that could be construed as pity only intensified on their faces. Jessie felt her fury growing. What was their game? Why were they mocking her?

“YES.” Now she really did look like she had been kicked, that little girl. But Jessie wasn’t backing down on her conviction.

“You want us to… stop… using your name?” Max spoke this time. His words coming out slow, struggling to understand.

“It’s _my_ name and I _didn’t_ give it to you so don’t take it from me!”

“Well,” the big guy spoke this time, pausing as he realized her suspicious eyes only intensified with his word. His voice was gentle, but far too deep. It matched his size too well. Sure, he looked young, but he also looked capable. Jessie had long since learned to be wary of capable men. Her hands balled into fists, though she still relied too heavily on the wall to keep her standing. If he attacked, she might be done for this time. But he made no movements towards her, “My name is Brock. We… we seem to be in the middle of a bit of a mix-up.”

“A mix-up?” She didn’t believe a word that came from him.

“It’s… hard to explain. It might take some time. Are you hungry?”

They were simple words. An offer. She saw the girl and the other two stepping back, leaving the big guy in front of her to do the talking. She bit her lip. She didn’t want to look desperate. She didn’t want to look needy. She didn’t want it to look like she was jumping at the offer for food. _She didn’t want to owe them anything._

But she did nod, “Always.” It wasn’t a word meant for pity. It was a word meant for bargaining.  

“Okay. We’ll go to a restaurant, get something to eat and my friends and I can explain what’s going on,” His words were surprisingly sincere. Jessie didn’t detect a hint of lie in them. Either he was really, really good at lying, delusional, or this was some form of the truth. Seeing he had her attention, he continued on, “I swear, we won’t be lying to you- but it’s going to be hard for you to believe.”

“That’s convincing.” It was a flat comment. She hid a bite of accusation. He didn’t respond to the bite. But he did to the words.

“We do our best.”

Jessie allowed for the first time that day, to smirk. Something about the dry sass in those four words reached her. But it melted from her face as soon as he saw his expression change to one that utterly confused her. Recognition? He was sure of something now that he hadn’t been sure of before her smirk. Had he been testing her? Had he… had he known what to say to get her on his side? How did he know her so well? Suspicion arose inside her, but the potential for food had already lodged itself into her body’s barest desires for survival. She couldn’t quite remember when she had last had a decent meal.

“Well, going back to him will get me killed,” she sighed, shooting a glare at the black haired kid, “Thanks, by the way,” but her attention went back to the only one of the four who seemed to have an understanding with her, “So I’ll bite. As long as you’re paying.”

The nod was all she needed.

She didn’t trust them. She didn’t really like them. But it was an offer of food no matter if it was feigned or not. Worst case scenario, she died.

_About damn time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has questions. No one has answers.

_“Why can’t they just leave me alone?!” The young boy pulled his foot back, swinging it forward hard against the nearest rock. Theoretically, the rock was supposed to be loose. A kick would punt it forward as though it were a ball. Reality’s a cruel mistress, however, and the rock was deeper in the ground than it seemed, “OW! OW! OW!”_

_“Pi…ka….” Pikachu, just happy to have been freed, and just as furious, had been sitting by his trainer’s grounded foot until a few seconds earlier. Now he was by the youngest boy in their group, watching with sympathy and a little bit of shame._

_“I understand your frustration, Ash, but perhaps we shouldn’t allow it to cloud our judgment,” Brock was smiling despite feeling a similar sentiment. It was no use dwelling on, however. Though the chase had been unusually long and convoluted, the three Rockets had been blasted off just as usual. Everything was at peace once again. But… there was one big problem, “Where are we by the way?”_

_“Good question,” Ash, still nursing a sore foot, saw nothing but tall grass and wild bushes. There were roots breaking the ground that would tempt to disrupt the balance of any travelers if this were a path often journeyed. Instead the ground showed little evidence of being trampled by the soles of trainers making their way from one gym to the next._

_Ash and his friends had started in Cerulean, hoping Misty would be around to join them for a day. And then the Rockets had struck. The disguise had been classic, they had fallen for it. The pursuit itself had lasted too long for Ash’s comfort. They had gotten too close to getting away. By the time the chase had finally ceased, the four of them were in the middle of some forest. Ash wasn’t entirely sure which one, or if it was even marked._

_“Oh great, don’t tell me we’re lost,” May frowned, hugging herself as the unknown forest began to darken with the night. The air was cold and crisp, but it was less than refreshing._

_“I’ll go see if I can find any markers or road signs,” Brock started towards a split between two bushes. It was the closest looking thing to a path he had found, even if it seemed long grown over._

_“You shouldn’t go alone, Brock, I’ll go with you,” Max adjusted his glasses, trotting behind the taller one. For a moment, Brock seemed uneasy with having the youngest go into such potential danger, but after a moment of thought seemed to agree with the kid’s words. In a moment, the two had been swallowed by the forest._

_As he watched them leave, anger began to bubble inside the Pallet Town native once more. This was all_ their _fault! If only Team Rocket would just leave him alone… this would never have happened! He could have a normal Pokémon adventure. He could make friends and he could sleep peacefully and not find himself constantly worried he’d wake up to find his Pokémon had been stolen in the night._

_“Ash? Are you okay?” he hadn’t realized how angrily he had been staring at the ground. He hadn’t realized his hands had balled into fists and he had been muttering nothing under his breath. Pikachu leaned against his leg._

_“I… I just_ hate _them!” Even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t entirely true. Hate was a strong word after all, but they were certainly getting close to it. He saw May shift a little. He knew she felt similarly, but she had also started getting close to at least one of them. He had seen her and James interacting. It always seemed sincere and pleasant._

_But then the memory of the day flooded back. They had gotten so, so close to stealing their Pokémon. So close to taking Pikachu away from him forever. He just… he couldn’t forgive them. May offered a hand on his shoulder, “I understand,” it was a statement of solidarity. For some reason, they couldn’t hate Jessie, James, or Meowth. But they sure didn’t like them._

_“Ash! May!” Brock’s voice called through the bushes, pulling them from their angered thoughts, “We found something!”_

_Avoiding the ragged and pointed fingers of the lush forest’s plants, they found Brock and Max standing in front of a large, beautifully decorated well. Blue-gray bricks, a golden circle at its mouth. The purple roof of it elaborately carved with a Pokémon’s shape._

_“A wishing well?” May tilted her head, moving to get a closer look at the carvings. Max stayed by her side as he too tried to decipher the Pokémon depicted. Ash was already taking out a small coin._

_“I wish Team Rocket would just leave me alone.” With a flick, the coin fell down the dark abyss. The faint_ sploosh _told them the offer had been accepted. And then the well began to glow._

 

* * *

 

“We then noticed a path,” Max continued, “it seemed like it popped out of nowhere! Brock and I had searched that area pretty good before and we hadn’t seen anything. Following it led us to the edge of Celadon City and, well, you aren’t in Team Rocket anymore.”

“I was never _in_ Team Rocket, that was my mother,” Jessie’s voice was flat, her half-drunk glass of cola sweating in front of her. In her hand, relaxed, was a fry dipped in ketchup, behind her the TV pundit was talking about the politics of the day in closed captioning, “So what, why’d you stop him from killing me? Hell of a lot of work to go through for someone who you don’t even like.”

“Well,” Ash bit his lip, trying to think of a way to explain it to the beaten woman in front of him, “I mean, you guys were really annoying- don’t get me wrong. But… when I saw how you were being treated, I just… I couldn’t let it happen. You drive us insane but… you’re not _all_ bad.”

“Uh…huh….” She spoke slowly, biting off a piece of the fry. The guy named Brock frowned; he seemed to get she was merely humoring them with her comments. Good, “And I apparently have friends?”

“James,” May spoke up immediately. “And Meowth.” It was an addendum. The haste didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You were quick to volunteer. Crush?” Jessie tilted her head. A light pink began to spread on the apples of the young girl’s cheeks.

“No!” The word came a little too fast. Apparently her companions didn’t find this bit of information as new or surprising as the girl believed it to be. Perhaps it wasn’t something unsuspected?

“I don’t even know the guy, I’m not gonna tell him,” the grin came out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes then scanned the four sitting around her, lingering a bit on the Pikachu. _Is that thing really so rare?_  “What I don’t get is, okay, sure, you’re not a horrible person and you don’t want me being dead,” for some reason, she did sorta believe them on that note. Not entirely but… well, it seemed plausible. “But why are you guys talking about undoing it? Isn’t your life better now? We’re not gonna try to steal your stupid- no offense- pokémon anymore.”

Ash glanced down at his food. There was still quite a bit of his own dinner left. Her gaze kept on him as he seemed to struggle to come up with an answer he liked “You’re miserable,” he finally said, “At least… at least before you had a family. And they loved you. But here you’re all alone,” her brow rose. Did she sense guilt? Did he feel _guilty_ for his wish? “I’d rather have to deal with you trying to steal Pikachu than take your family from you.”

“So you’re a martyr.”

Ash glanced up at her; he seemed at a loss for words. His mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again.

“Don’t stress about it,” she let her arm rest on the table as she frowned, “You have a game plan or anything?”

“Well… I- guess… I guess we need to first find the well. Maybe we can just wish everything back to normal,” he offered, but he didn’t seem so convinced.

“Okay, that’s a great start,” her voice was filled with sarcasm, “You even remember where it is?”

He swallowed, staring down at the food. The realization that this entire thing was irreversible seemed to come into his mind. His guilt…. Ugh. She rolled her eyes. “Kid, stop it,” he glanced up, as though surprised by the hidden kindness that seeped into her tone. That irritated her more, “Stop moping. It’s not a big deal. I don’t know any other life than this. If I’m stuck here then fine. Whatever. It’s not like I’m missing anything I know. Worst case scenario, nothing changes.”

Ash seemed to be struggling with the words. He didn’t seem to want to accept them. She sat back in the booth, crossing her arms. _I hate moping._ As she began to open her mouth to berate him for wasting her time with a pity party, the smallest pipsqueak’s eyes widened and he offered his voice.

“It’s James!” His small arm lifted above the table, pointing to the television screen. The others instinctively turned their heads and she glanced up herself. Of course she was curious. Of course she wanted to see her supposed “best friend” and “family.” But if this was all a joke? If it was another prank by… by that _man_ then she didn’t want them having anything on her. _I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care._

Her eyes finally reached the screen, the murmurs she heard from her new companions told her that it was, indeed, James. It was a portion of one of those shady tabloid-esque programs, yammering on and on about some rich person’s wedding in just over a week’s time. James and Jessebelle. It would be large, lavish, and- most importantly- highly exclusive. Just enough leaked to make the ‘peasants’ jealous they would never have what the upper crust breathed as easily as air.

She focused on the guy. _Wait a minute,_ “I _do_ know him.” The phrase sent a mini shockwave through her dinner partners. She turned around and returned to her crossed-arms position, “Oh yeah, he went to Pokémon Tech same time as I did. I saw him maybe once, typical rich kid. Fucking wimp, wouldn’t dare touch anyone with a pokédollar less than him, if you’re not wearing mareep’s wool then you’re pathetic. There’s no way we were ever friends,” their lie had been blown right open, even if the supernatural stuff wasn’t obvious enough. She leaned forward, glaring at them, “you four can tell him to suck my dick. I won’t be back.”

Yeah. He might get pissy at her for quitting the gang. For not going through with this joke of his, but she had had enough of his mind games. Sure she’d be alone, but it wasn’t the first time. Taking one more fry she slid herself out of the booth, turning on the heels of her worn sneakers. Her legs still told her she shouldn’t be walking with such force, but her dignity told her to do it anyway. She passed under the television, leaving the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hit people with cars because that’s what poorly written prose requires.

_Eight Days until the Wedding_

 

“Jessie, wait!”

She showed no indication of having heard her name, nor of slowing down. She was moving fast, her tight black jean shorts and black top would have helped her fade into the night- if, of course- her mane of red hair didn’t trail like fire behind her.

_Has she always been this fast?_ Ash struggled to remember a time chasing after her on foot. They had always used gadgets and machines- rarely their own legs- to escape.

“Jessie!”

“Pika-pika!” The pokémon was following after.

Ash had left his friends in the restaurant, determined not to let her get away. They seemed to understand as he had stumbled out of the booth and after her, Pikachu following close behind. _It isn’t safe for you!_ Ash could only imagine the guys finding her again. What they would do to her.

He rushed forward, deciding a solid sprint was the only sure way to catch up to her. There wasn’t too much ground to cover, he could do it, but as he took his first quickened step he realized he was leading off of the gray concrete and onto the black asphalt. The light in front of him showed a red person, standing still. He heard the car beside him screech, horn blaring.

“Pika pi!”

“Shit, Kid!” the female voice was one he recognized. The one that had been escaping from him. He had tumbled to the ground, hard, scraping his hands and elbows. But as he pushed himself up he realized, a bit relieved, that the damage seemed to be minimal. The car- wait, no, limo- had been able to slow enough to prevent a more devastating hit. He’d be bruised in the morning, that was for sure, but he was plenty alive. He’d survive, “Kid, say something to me, how many fingers am I holding up?”

The dark night combined with his slightly blurred vision did little to support his success at this game, “Four?” Uh, maybe?

“Close enough, c’mon, your friends are still at the restaurant?” she began to pull him up.

“Yeah, I think?”

“Pika pi!” Pikachu tore out of the restaurant, bringing in tow the other three.

“Looks like Lassie did their job,” she smirked a bit, supporting him with her body. He knew she was in pain. He could tell by her shaking this took every bit of energy for her to stay standing, but his leg wasn’t being as supportive as it should be. It didn’t feel broken, maybe sprained? Maybe bruised? It _had_ taken most of the hit.

“Hey there, jackass, watch where you’re driving your stupid limo! You almost killed a kid, where are you headed in such a hurry?” Words fired off, Ash a bit taken aback by her aggressive tone. Concern came to mind, who knew who was in the limo? It had been his fault for not looking, after all!

“Um maybe we shouldn’t-“

But the door to the back of the limo was already opening. Out stepped a tall, balding man with gray hair. He was dressed in a suit of high quality, and to Ash’s surprise he bowed deeply and apologetically, “My apologies. The driver and I were returning from getting the limo refurbished and he must have allowed his mind to escape. It was a foolish error. I wish to make things right.”

“Bullshit, you just don’t want us to make a scene.”

“Ah, apologies again, you have seen through our tactics. However, now that it is out in the open, we will offer a settlement so that we can keep the incident quiet. Where is your hotel? We will pay for it all.”

“We’re staying at the illustrious Manor de Where the Fuck is This.”

“I see,” he clapped his hands together in visual show of an idea, “Then, may I offer an upgrade? The Master’s estate has a guest house that I assure will be more than adequate. You can receive medical attention and board for the evening and lunch tomorrow. After which we can part ways in agreement that this will remain quiet.”

Jessie seemed suspicious, and Ash couldn’t blame her. He didn’t entirely like the idea either. But after a moment hesitating she nodded, “Fine, deal. Free room and board and bandages. Okay.”

 

* * *

The ride in the limo was all kinds of uncomfortable for the red-headed woman he had, until recently, thought he had known so well. She was silent, staring down at her hands. Meaningless chit chatter came from the butler, Hopkins as he had reintroduced himself, describing Master James, Mistress Jessebelle, their parents and their legacy. May and Max seemed to be paying a little attention, he and Brock had already heard the spiel. A long time ago, yes, but it was almost the exact same. The only difference being, James had been found.

Apparently, when he was a child James tried to run away. He tried to escape. But fortunately (as Hopkins so said) he had been found before too long. He had been returned to home, his “savior” rewarded handsomely, and James continued to live a luxurious life by the side of his beautiful fiancée.

It was indeed, the perfect love story, as Hopkins concluded.

“How long is this driveway?” Max frowned, the sky was pitch black but the driveway was plenty illuminated.

“I know it feels like we passed the entrance gate thirty minutes ago,” May’s eyes searched the scenery before landing on a large, lavish building, “There! Is that it? It’s huge!””

Ash glanced out the window as well, seeing the building. It had been a long time, yes, but he remembered that building clearly. No, that wasn’t the mansion. “The dog house,” he spoke softly- but enough to grab the attention of most of the others in the car. Brock put a finger to his lips, to remind Ash to be quiet about what they knew. Jessie glanced side-long at Ash, he could feel her gaze. She was suspicious of him, but the blunder seemed to be allowing her to buy his story little by little.

Thankfully, it seemed Hopkins had been too caught up in the memory of James’ safe return to hear the words clearly, “Pardon?”

“I mean, it looks like a great house!”

“This is the guest house,” Hopkins explained as the limousine came to a stop in front of the main entrance. The car door opened automatically and the group was ushered out, “that is the main mansion,” he gestured towards the much larger, much more lavish building. May and Max had yet to close their mouths, too stunned by the sheer size. Ash realized as he stood that the aching in his leg had subsided a little. Brock’s arms were crossed, something on his mind.

“Hopkins?” He started.

“Hm? What is it young sir?”

“Master James… does he own any pokémon?” The question sounded as though it was out of curiosity. But Ash quickly understood the meaning.

“Ah, no. He once had a Growlithe by the name of Growlie. Unfortunately, as it was horribly untrained, it escaped one day. It has never returned.”

Ash felt his body grow cold. _Growlie was my only friend on this stuffy estate._ The words James had said what seemed like ages ago entered into his mind. It echoed on repeat as they were allowed into the dog-house turned guest house.

Hopkins excused himself long enough to retrieve the promised medical equipment, setting up himself to look over Ash’s injury, briefly giving Jessie a look over. Though he was much less enthused with the rougher looking woman. While doing as pledged he spoke about the building they were in, giving a small verbal tour. There were two stories. Ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a fully-stocked kitchen and a beautiful dining room. There was a television complete with movies available in the living room, guests could help themselves. He finished with an ice pack bandaged around Ash’s leg to aid the healing.

“Remember, lunch is tomorrow at one O’clock sharp. Please do not be late and please dress appropriately. Extra clothes are in the rooms I indicated,” his gaze went to Jessie. Her grungy, ripped top and bottoms earning a sniff from the man. His eyes lingered on her shiner once more, “Please help yourself to the medication kept in the second floor master bedroom’s cabinet to continue treatment. With that I wish you all a pleasant evening. Good night.”

He bowed deep at the front door, turning and taking his leave.

“This isn’t right,” Brock said almost immediately.

“So you’ve said,” Jessie tilted her head, hugging her body once more, “God, I hate places like this.”

“No, I mean, with Growlie,” Brock spoke slowly, “Growlie loved James. There’s no way he would leave James voluntarily. And there’s no way James would give him up unless….”

“He was forced to. Jessebelle hated Growlie,” Ash concluded to Brock’s agreeing nod.

“She sounds like a peach, and by ‘peach’ I mean ‘complete bitch,’” Jessie’s shoulder dipped, “Okay, well, I guess if we’re here I’m gonna crash. Been a hell of a day,” she turned towards the stairs, her hands going to her long hair, wrapping it tightly around itself in a make-shift bun before releasing it to a tangled whirl. One fist went out to the side, two fingers extended, “Peace. Take care of your leg, Kid!”

When she was gone, the four looked to each other. They were trying to not let the realization of what Growlie’s absence meant for James get to them. It was no secret how much James cared and loved his Pokémon. Growlie was no exception, and having him taken away.…

“I want things back to how they were,” May’s voice was shaking but held an underlying determination.

“I know, me too,” Brock absently studied the surely expensive orange, ornately decorated carpet, “We have to find out more about that well. Something gave it powers. If it could cause this, it might be able to fix it.”

Silence spread over the room as they all seemed to be struggling in thought. Brock sighed, “Well, we’re not going to get anywhere with this tonight. Let’s just try to get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t come easy. The luxury surrounding Ash only served as a sharp reminder: _this isn’t where we should be._ James shouldn’t be here. He _hated_ this place.

Ash turned over in the bed, Pikachu’s eyes met his. The pokémon showed nothing but worry. More for Ash than their former enemy, but still worried, “Pikachu,” he started, “this is my fault. James is miserable here. I know it. He shouldn’t be marrying Jessebelle. And Jessie shouldn’t be so hurt. And… oh… what about Meowth? What if he’s alone too? Or worse?” There was a list of situations he could see Meowth in. None of them were pleasant.

“Pika pi…”Pikachu’s paw went out to show a little comfort, getting closer to his beloved trainer and friend.

“I didn’t want this,” he wasn’t sure when the tears started, but he knew they were falling. Pikachu only moved in closer, curling into Ash’s chest, hoping to be able to provide some care. Ash’s arms went around the small body carefully, hugging in a practiced and agreed upon tightness. “I want them to be okay.”

And at the late hour, that clear night when everything had gone wrong but nobody knew but four people and a pikachu, a shaking body found disturbed peace in a few hours of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Jessebelle and James goes about as well as it can. Also, Jessie is the new Eugene because that’s my favorite fairy tale (like even before the Disney movie).

_One Week until the Wedding_

_This… this isn’t what he wanted._

Those words marqueed in her mind. Her blue eyes shooting towards her travelling companion who looked as though he had gotten little sleep. Did he still blame himself for this? No, Team Rocket had annoyed them all. It was only by sheer chance that she hadn’t wished upon that well herself. _I want Team Rocket to just leave us alone._  But this was… this…

_This isn’t what he meant._

She tried to meet the eyes of the lavender-haired man across the table, his parents having excused themselves on account of business. Beside him a proper, haughty woman ate her lunch with elegance and poise. His manners were impeccable as well, but his shoulders, while back out of politeness, were heavy out of crushed spirit.

When she had managed to catch those green eyes during one of their brief ventures up from the safety of the plate in front of him, she almost wished she hadn’t. They were dull, faded, holding no sign of his vibrant personality in the sparkling emerald she had glared into on so many occasions, the corners of his lips showed no sign of ever engaging in that joyous laughter she had heard from him before, he had been tamed. _Broken._

Ash’s puffy eyes that morning had told her he had been crying. Pikachu’s closeness to him confirmed the fact. And now she felt very much like doing the same.

What she wouldn’t give for this to be an elaborate set-up. For them to stand up right now, rip off the unnatural looking blue formal dress Jessie was wearing, the stiff suit James wore, Meowth disguised as the pretty Jessebelle using Wobbuffet to make himself taller, and start the motto. She realized in the moment she was actually wishing, desperately, for them to try to steal Pikachu.

Jessebelle had just finished telling a “hilarious” story about when _their_ Vileplume accidentally got stun spore all over James’ clothes. May was starting to slowly be convinced of her theory of this being a set-up. That’s it. It had to be a trick. This was too messed up. It had to be. “Sounds like having a vileplume makes so you really need to _prepare for trouble._ ”

Her partners caught on immediately to the last three words, and subsequently on some level realized what she was trying to do.

Jessie’s brow only raised a little, but she continued to eat- using the opportunity to get as full as she could. James remained unmoved, focused on his own food. He hadn’t even noticed.

May’s shoulders fell. No, it wasn’t a trick. Unless they decided to nix the motto in the past twenty-four hours, this was the new reality.

“So, James,” Jessie began to speak suddenly, May’s attention made sharp. It was the first word Jessie had said that day, and it was to him. She exchanged an anxious glance with her brother, “What do you do around here?”

“My fiancé here is a master pianist, he plays the most beautiful songs,” Jessebelle spoke before James even had the chance to register that someone was talking to him. His gaze had shifted from the plate to Jessie. For the first time, their eyes met.

Jessie didn’t back down, “I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to James.” Her words came sharp; Jessebelle looked affronted that someone would dare speak to her like that, and in her own home!

“Ah yes,” she recovered smoothly, “My darling is a man of few words. I know he doesn’t mind me speaking for him. It saves him the trouble.”

“Really? That’s it? Because you’ve been talking nonstop for the past, hm,” she glanced at her wrist as though it held a watch, “thirty minutes? Hour? Perhaps it’s because he’s a man of few words. Maybe it’s just because you’re a teensy bit conceited.”

May watched Jessebelle’s face start to change color, lips pursed. Before she could retort, however, a small scoff came from the lavender-haired man. A little, light laugh it seemed came from the beaten-down human before them. May realized then how relieved the sound made her feel. For a moment, things seemed almost normal.

“Sweetheart,” the words were anything but soothing, her hand reached out for his, gently caressing his knuckles. The touch made James stiffen unnaturally. His eyes widened, he swallowed. She could see the regret in his eyes.

That woman _terrified_ him.

Satisfied, Jessebelle took back her hand. Jessie’s eyes only hardened as she looked from him to her and back. She looked like she wanted to say something, but a familiarity to the situation held her tongue. _It’s the exact same._ May realized, _give or take a couple hundred grand._

The awkward silence filled the large dining room. Brock broke it, “Hey, so, Miss Jessebelle?”

Her attention was earned. 

“Have you ever heard of any mysterious wells or the like?”

“Mysterious wells? How do you mean?” It seems James’ offense had been forgiven, but he had yet to relax. His eyes were fixated on the plate. He showed no sign of having heard anyone.

“We came across a beautifully decorated one. We’d like to know more about it,” Brock explained.

“It was a blueish color, with a purple roof and gold bricks at its mouth,” offered Max, getting out a notebook from his backpack to draw its shape, “the roof’s shingles had carvings on them of a Pokémon I think. Um… I don’t remember exactly….”

May thought back to the well, trying to imagine the top of it. She had looked at those carvings closely, their uniqueness drawing her in. The image took shape in her mind, “Oh! I remember!”

Max handed her the notebook and she sketched from her mind. Perhaps it would be a little different in reality, but the drawing was good enough she felt. She turned around the notebook so that the couple across from them could get a look.

James slowly glanced up, as though trying to make sure that Jessebelle didn’t see him examining the picture. He tilted his head, and May saw a glint in his eyes. _He knows something._ “I’ve never seen such an ugly thing in my life,” Jessebelle waved her hand, pushing the notebook away with a flick in the air, “Now put that away. It isn’t proper to draw at the table. If we’re done with our main course, I would love for you to join us in the parlor. My fiancé simply loves to play the piano for guests.”

She stood up, glancing over at Jessie, “Unfortunately, there’s only room for six in the parlor. You are dismissed.”

“Bitch,” she coughed, “I didn’t want to see you treat James like a fucking dancing mankey anyway.”

She grabbed a bread roll, giving the finger before turning, “I’ll get our shit together so when you come back from the circus we can split.”

May watched the woman leave, turning back to see that she wasn’t the only one. James’ face told her that he wanted every bit to go with her. To have the courage to talk to Jessebelle that same way.

“Sweetheart,” the name caused a tremor to shake through James’ body, “Please don’t make me ask you to get up again. Go play the piano, our guests expect the best.”

All he could do was nod, accepting her order. May felt heartbreak in her gut. His walk was too heavy. It looked as though he were an old, frail man- too weak to defend himself. Too beaten to know he was worth defending.

They had to fix this.

* * *

 

“Guys where’s Jessie?” the question came by the light of the campfire. They hadn’t gone far from the mansion, as per Jessie’s request. But as they settled down for the evening with the bare supplies they had managed, they realized she was missing.

Her few items, however, remained.

Instead of worry, the four decided to wait to see if she was there once more by morning.

Max realized, as he went through his backpack, his notebook was missing a page. The page with the drawing of the well.

 

* * *

“Knock knock, Rapunzel.”

The voice broke through the otherwise silent room in one of the four towers of the mansion. James found himself turning around quick, eyes wide as he saw a figure sitting in one of the two window sills, “Did they really lock these windows from the outside? Like what the fuck are you, some sort of animal? Geeze. Is that door locked too?”

James’ eyes went towards where Jessie was pointing, the only door in the room. He returned his look to her, and nodded.

“Fuck. And I thought I had it bad. What happens when you gotta piss? Got a pot in the corner or something? Damn,” she let her sneakered shoes touch the inside of the room, “So, wanna go get into some trouble? We can make it back here before they even notice you’re gone.”

 He froze as he tried to register what she had just said. She stepped forward, waving her hand in front of his face, “Hey, James, Jimmy, Jim, come on, I’m breaking you out.”

Suddenly, realization seemed to hit. He backed away, shaking his head violently, his eyes went to the door as though terrified his ‘beloved fiancée’ would come through, terrified she’d see this, terrified she’d realize that he wasn’t alone.

“Fine, then I’ll kidnap you. I’ll return you by morning. If they find out, I’ll hold you ransom, okay? It’ll all be because I’m a thug and you come out smelling like a rose. Deal?”

She held out her hand for him to shake. He hesitated longer, “What do you want?”

The words came from a voice that hadn’t been used in who knows how long. But she didn’t let him see the sorrow she held for that. Pity sucked, “Just for you to play by my rules.”

He paused, looking at her hand, then up to study her face. Find her bluff. Find the trick. Her deal was tempting to him; she could tell he had a deep desperation to get out of that building. How long had he been trapped in there? But fear was holding him back. After a moment she saw his eyes narrow with resolve. He had nothing to lose. With a deep breath he reached out, taking her hand, “Deal. How did you find me?”

Her grin was genuine this time. She went to the window, “Don’t ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies. Just follow my steps,” she was already halfway out, starting to let herself down. Before her head dipped below the sill, she looked at the man who seemed to still be caught in a little bit of inner turmoil, but the reasonable side of the turmoil appeared to be losing satisfactorily.

“If I’m the princess then, does that make you a prince?”

“Prince?” her nose scrunched, “Too many rules. How about I’m the handsome rogue? You okay with handsome rogues?”

He feigned thought on the matter before returning with a smile, “I think that’s okay.”

“He _does_ smile!” She let herself return his faked thought with her own acted surprise. “Looks good on you. Now let’s get out of here. We got a lot to do and an itty bitty time to do it!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, beer, and inappropriate words. What can be better?

6  
_Six Days until the Wedding_  
  


The evening was rounding about to its halfway point. The two of them were sprawled out on the grass in the middle of one of the parks in the closest city. Hidden by the trees, lit by the moonlight and a random tall light that hugged the curb nearby, they were munching on greasy pizza and drinking cheap beer.

It felt natural.

He had barely said any words, aside from the occasional minor quip, but those quips she loved. He was _funny._ Not at all like she imagined some stuck-up rich boy to be. What had been different between then and now? She tried to think back to why she had held so much animosity towards him. Why she had been so quick to believe he would brush her off like everyone else in her life had.

And she realized she had no answer. She had gone into Pokémon Tech bitter and spiteful. Maybe he had tried to say something to her, but she hadn’t wanted to give him the time of day.

How would her life have been different if she had spoken to him?

“I can’t believe this is the first time we’ve hung out.”

Confusion stopped James from taking another drink from the can in his hand. After a moment he continued his drink’s path to his mouth while waiting for an explanation.

“I went to Pokémon Tech.”

The coughing fit that followed had Jessie concerned about her ‘hostage’s’ survival. Beer had rolled down his chin, drips were on his shirt by the time he had controlled himself.

“I was that super poor chick.”

“Ghetto girl?”

Jessie’s brows flattened. James immediately realized what he had said.

“Um… that’s… that’s what they called you. Sorry,” he pulled his knees into his body, making himself smaller.

She could tell he was feeling guilty. Honestly, she had had enough of people’s guilt. Especially guilt aimed towards her, “I’m not so weak as that a bunch of rich assholes calling me ghetto is going to hurt me.”

But she could tell he wasn’t feeling much better.

“Wanna make it up to me?”

James perked up. Did he actually think what he had done required redemption? Well if there was one thing exploitable in the world….

She reached into the bag she had brought with her, taking out the drawing from that afternoon, “Do you know what this is?”

Now he was looking at the sheet of paper that Max and May had tag teamed.

“Have you seen it before? Do you know this well?”

He tilted his head. Once again, he was hesitating. Speaking was a gamble, it seemed.

“You can say something. I’m not going to silence you.”

He glanced up at her, then back at the paper. His mouth opened but closed again, eyes looking up once more to check hers. To see if her expression changed at all as he showed intention of speaking. Jessie felt an anger towards the woman who did this, more so than she felt towards her own abuser. He at least admitted to being a horrible person. That woman continued with her head high like she was a pure gift to humanity.

She wanted to help him. She wanted to hear his voice. She kept her gaze on him, trying to be as encouraging as possible. Finally, he seemed to decide speaking was acceptable, “I think I’ve… I’ve read a book about this.”

But that was all he offered. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Immediately she regretted the cross actions, his body tensed. Okay, of course that scared him, “Sorry, I just- ugh, okay, you know what? Game time. We’re playing a game.”

“A game?” James’ body turned, leaving his slice of pizza in the box as his brow raised.

“Yes. A game. We’re gonna shout ‘fuck’.”

He looked less than comfortable. 

“No, no, don’t worry,” why was she so bad at helping him relax? “We’re just gonna say the word. It’s just a word. It’s not gonna bite. We’ll start quiet, then we’re going to get louder and louder. First person who wimps out, loses. Easy, right?”

“Ah… well-”

“Remember the condition? You promised me. I break you out, we play by my rules.”

His shoulders slumped, “Right.”

“James, this is fun, I promise. Lemme start, easy, fuck.”

It was a little more than a whisper. He took a moment, but after a time responded, “fuck.”

She repeated the word. Louder. He followed suit. Soon, she was shouting the word.

He was wavering.

“Come on James. Don’t let me win this.”

He bit his lip, glancing around as though to see if anyone else was there. To make sure there were no monsters lurking in the bushes.

“Fuck!”

The word was quick but loud. Jessie’s smile became wider, more devilish. Her tongue ran along the tips of her upper teeth on the right side of her mouth. A wind-up.

“FUCK.”

James was at a loss, but her silent daring had ignited something in him and she wanted to watch the fire burn. He took a deep breath, “FUCK!”

By the time they were done their throats were sore from screaming, they had moved closer to the shadows of the trees as an officer passed by to investigate the obscenities. But she was soon gone, deciding it was nothing more than hidden nighttime pranksters. Watching her leave, they giggled like school children and their empty beer cans were laying forgotten by the side of the greased-up pizza box. Jessie fell onto her back, the moon bright in the sky.

“Well, Princess, it seems time for the Rogue to get you home before you’ve been discovered missing.”

And like a switch, James’ eyes turned from their bright emerald to a dull forest green. He looked down.  Jessie frowned, “What’s with that face?”

“I had a lot of fun. Most fun I’ve ever had…” he was wringing his hands, it was a quiet question, “can we do it again sometime?”

She met his desiring gaze with a firm nod, “Of course. I’ll see you tonight then.”

The light returned, his smile widened at the meaning, “Okay! I can’t wait! Thanks- er…” There was a pause. Jessie realized that the night had flown by, and he had yet to ask for her name.

He didn’t need to, “Jessie.”

The smile filled his shining eyes, renewed with life, “Thanks, Jessie.”

* * *

It was nearing dawn by the time she returned to the small settlement. The misty morning was serene in its scene, the irises of Jessie’s eyes now held a new flash of excitement that Ash hadn’t seen before. It was as though she had had a revelation through her night out. Finding a grassy patch, she layed onto her side.

“If any of you wake me up before I get up myself, I swear I will smack you from here back to your world where everything is ‘right,’” the threat came haphazardly from her as she yawned. The grass in front of her was soft, slightly damp, and just a bit too boring for the woman’s intense focus. Something was on her mind.

“Jessie?”

Her focus on the blades of grass didn’t falter, “I think…” her eyelids were getting heavy, “I think I’m starting to believe you. About James and I being friends, I mean. At least… I want to believe you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and Rocketshipping. Almost better than pizza and beer. Also included: a poorly plot out magic plot.

_(still)_ **_Six Days Before the Wedding_ **

 

The day saw James exhausted but counting the hours as they passed from day to evening. Counting down until freedom. He could only catch subtle glimpses at the clocks though, for fear of raising suspicion overrode the desperate desire to watch time pass.

Ash and his friends had left Jessie to sleep in the grass. They had ventured into the town, heading straight for a Pokémon Center in hopes of getting some information on the mysterious well.

When Jessie stirred finally she realized she was alone. But the evidence around her told her she wasn’t going to be alone for long. There was a relief that filled her as she pulled her still-bruised legs into her body, holding onto herself tight. In the gang, the moments of being alone where her only guaranteed moments of safety. Now, she felt vulnerable. Her eyes squeezed closed, “Only a few more hours,” she whispered under her breath. The night would fall. She’d see him again.

 

* * *

As is the way of the world, the night soon blanketed the Earth. Ash and his friends had returned with little more than contradicting fable and lore- some had seen something like the well, but much smaller and with a slightly different figure. Some had seen the large one- and had made wishes on the décor. Some claimed that it had made their dreams come true. Others claimed otherwise.

Jessie relayed the information that night as she sat with her back against a tree, fried meat in an open plastic bag in front of them as they munched in the moonlight, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

James shook his head. He reached into the bag he had brought this time, taking out a small book with a bookmark between the pages, “Look in there, page 48,” Jessie took the book, looking over its pages in the light of the park’s lamp.

“There are two?” the photograph on the yellowed paper of the book looked near identical to the drawings on the well.

“The wells may have captured the soul of one pokémon, but the Hoopa also has two forms. Unbound and Confined. I think your friends-”

“We aren’t friends.”   

“I think the- um… twerps?” Jessie listened to the suggestion, mulling it over before she finally nodded, “may have wished on the Unbound one. As for changing things back, though the Unbound’s behavior is more unpredictable, it has a great deal of power. The Confined is more of a sure thing accuracy wise, but it is much weaker. Maybe too weak for shifting universes. It says some more stuff about strength of spirit, desire, and will and rituals, I never paid too much attention. Just seemed too old wives tale you know? You can keep the book if you want. Just so you can show the… er, twerps.”      

A rustling caught their attention. They found themselves drawn away from their book by a tattered, skinny looking Meowth who had reached into their bag, grabbing a piece of food. Its eyes widened as soon as it saw the humans no longer distracted.

“Hey! That’s ours!” Jessie spat out of habit, her shout shocking both James and the cat. She immediately reprimanded herself for the yell; she knew it freaked out James. The meowth escaped into the bushes, but she could still see the glint of its charm. It was just waiting to see if it would be chased or if it could sneak more food.

“Jess,” the man’s voice was quiet as he reached into the bag of fried meat, taking out a small piece. It was the first time someone had given her a nickname with such sincere kindness. It sort of made her happy. “I think it’s just hungry. Aren’t you?”

That was something Jessie could relate to, she watched as the man next to her held out the snack in his hand, offering it to the cat pokémon.

_James… and Meowth._

That’s what the girl twerp had said. A meowth? The pokémon in question was slowly stepping forward, taking the food cautiously, devouring it with less than a second thought. James just laughed, “Tastes good, doesn’t it? Here, have some more.”

With a gentle hand, he fed the pokémon, Meowth growing to trust the humans little by little. Still skittish, but interested in the offerings, Meowth stayed close.

The twerp’s words were still in her mind. Jessie’s interest had been captured by the pokémon who had crashed their evening. Her words were as quiet as his had been, “Hey, James… do you believe in fate?”

“Huh?” He seemed to think on it. His hand empty of food, he kept it out, offering to pet the cat pokémon. The meowth only kept its distance, its position changing to one of defense. James simply resolved to get another piece of food, holding that out instead of a bare hand. The meowth approached for the food. James shook his head in the end, “When I was a kid I did. But not anymore, not really. You?”

“A little, I think.”

 

* * *

           

The morning saw Jessie arriving just in time to eat breakfast with the small group. She was exhausted, planning on laying down right after eating, but in the meantime she pulled out the small book that James had lent her.

“James showed me this,” she flipped it open to the page with the pictures of the two wells. By the look on their faces, she was sure it was a match. At least the bigger was. “Seems it’s the spirit of a Hoopa. Unbound and Contained. The Unbound one seems to jump around, kinda a wild magic if you will, but the Contained one stays in one spot. The bigger one is stronger, smaller one when it works is more in tune with what you actually wanted. Typical supernatural stuff.”

Max took the book from her hands, reading over the pages. “The tab near the back opens to a map. Apparently one of James’ uncles liked to track the Unbound one. The Contained one is in a graveyard somewhere. It’s probably too weak but check it out if you want. I’m not gonna stop you.”

“This is great, Jessie. While you rest, we can do some investigating,” Brock nodded, finishing his bowl of porridge. Jessie’s empty bowl beside her as she picked at a bit of broken skin on her nails. There was a question on her mind. One she had yet to be brave enough to ask.

“Twerps,” the word came out before she could remember she wasn’t speaking with just James. Her head shot up, ready to apologize- but their gaze on her held a shock that surprised her. “That isn’t an arbitrary name, is it?”

There was a shake of their heads.

“Fate just keeps knocking them out of the park, doesn’t it?” She tilted her head before sighing, “Anyway, I was wondering. James and I… were we… were we together?”

“You were together all the time.” Ash attempted helpfulness.

“That’s not what she means, Ash,” May then went to answer the question, “I don’t think so,” she frowned, “I think you were just really close. I don’t think either of you were dating anyone at all. Why?”

The question was less than innocent in intention, but not malicious. As though the younger woman was trying to get some juicy tidbits about her feelings. Almost like female friends who would gossip over crushes. Unfortunately for May, Jessie was having trouble just adjusting to not being the only female around.

“Just curious.” No one believed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu gets the feels.

_Five Days before the Wedding_

           

Pikachu wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about this. On one paw, going this long without being captured by some strange device, without being stolen from Ash, without worrying or living in fear- it was a great reprieve. On the other hand, he hated seeing Ash like this. His friend spent the days so worried, the nights so wracked with guilt.

It wasn’t his fault, yet he was shouldering the blame. His trainer was continuously, tirelessly pushing past his own pain – physical and mental (Pikachu was sure that he still hurt from being hit by a car) – and doing everything to help make things right. Jessie had even threatened them with a gun (maybe not Jessie, but she hadn’t helped!), and they were _still_ trying to help her. They were _still_ trying to change things back to how they were.

Okay. Yes. This whole thing with them… Pikachu had no desire to see any of the Team Rocket members so abused and defeated. But there had to be a third option. Couldn’t they just… all meet now? Move on?

When Jessie had returned that morning, showing the book, Pikachu felt himself torn between ‘accidentally’ getting rid of the book and helping Ash find the well. One would rid them of Team Rocket for good. One would rid Ash of his guilt. What was more important to the pokémon?

Deciding his friend’s mental sanity was more important than his own, Pikachu settled down in the camp as the humans talked. He was finishing some of the pokémon food he had been given when he heard a rustling. And then he smelled something, someone, strange, yet familiar.

“Pika?” with a quiet voice, the pokémon trotted to the bushes- no longer fearing that Team Rocket would capture him. He was vaguely aware of his trainer watching him. Their friends silencing their talk as well as the pokémon’s small paws moved some leaves to the side. It was slightly hollowed where the yellow pokémon stepped into.

And immediately Pikachu’s suspicions were confirmed.

He wasn’t alone.

“Shoo, ‘Chu, shoo,” the voice was low, scratching, not nearly as precise as Pikachu knew it to be, but he recognized it.

 _“Meowth?”_ Pikachu froze when he saw the cat pokémon curled up defensively deep in the bushes. Meowth’s ear had a deep tear, the other had a bite taken out. From a fight? With another Meowth? With a canine pokémon? The candidates were endless. The pokémon’s charm was shining and cared for, but it was a sharp contrast to the ragged fur over the body- the fuzz on his back standing on end. There were scars, Pikachu’s gaze focused on one particular sharp, freshly healed wound on the pokémon’s side.

A swallow was the result of also noticing just how thin Meowth was. He was skinny. Too skinny for a pokémon. His tail was moving, and Pikachu saw it was shortened. Had… had someone cut it? It didn’t look as though it had been destroyed in a fight. The damage looked like it had been _done on purpose._ The way he hid from the humans… it was enough to confirm the horrible suspicion.

“Amscray,” he hissed, warning the mouse pokémon. 

“ _You need help,_ ” Pikachu found himself saying. It was a phrase he had heard so many times over the past few days. The phrase he had been hoping that his companions would just forget. The phrase that he hadn’t quite fully understood the meaning behind. But suddenly, he was able to relate to how Ash had been feeling with Jessie and May with James.

The pokémon’s eyes narrowed, he backed further into the bush. Those words were not words he had known to trust. He didn’t trust Pikachu and for some reason, that distrust he saw in Meowth’s eyes flipped the final switch in Pikachu’s mind. Pikachu wasn’t supposed to trust _Meowth._ But Meowth had never had trouble trusting him. In fact, when they weren’t… well, being on opposite sides they seemed to have quite admired each other for their feats. He admired Meowth for his intelligence. They had an understanding, an aversion to evolving, to pokéballs… Meowth _always_ wanted Pikachu’s help (even if he was just being stubborn about it).

But Meowth wasn’t being stubborn here. He was _terrified_.

Meowth lifted his paw, “I don’t need nothin’,” Pikachu saw the claws come out, beginning to glow- a warning, “Now get. ‘Dey call me a freak. And it ain’t just cause I talk like dem dirty humans!”

Pikachu was barely able to dodge the fury swipe, tumbling out of the bush- hitting Ash’s back and coming to a stop. Ash looked down at his small pokémon before looking at the bushes, “Pikachu, are you okay?”

“Pika pi! Pika, pika, chu!”

“Slow down, Buddy,” Ash tried to calm the yellow flurry that was his starter. Pikachu knew Ash had little trouble understanding him most times, but at the moment he could tell his speech was too quick for the human. He had to collect himself. He had to breathe. This was _important_. What if Meowth ran away? What if he vanished and never came back? No, Pikachu didn’t want Meowth to be alone anymore! It was too dangerous!

“Did you run into that Meowth?” The question came from Jessie, and Pikachu nodded- relieved that regaining composure was no longer of immediate necessity. It was still hard to get his emotions in order. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Meowth- beaten, torn up, scared, _small._

“Chu.”

“Meowth?!” Ash’s attention was immediately gained. Urgent words were aimed at Pikachu, “Pikachu, is it _Meowth_ Meowth?”

The breath in the clearing was on hold, only punctuated by a sharp inhale when Pikachu nodded once more, “Chu.”

“Really? So that is the one we’re supposed to be friends with?” Jessie’s head rested on her palm, “It showed up last night. Started stealing our food. James gave it a bit but it ran away when we started to move. Guess it wanted more so it followed me. That pokémon’s probably seen the worst of people, wouldn’t even let James come close to touching it even after feeding it most of the night.”

“Did he talk?” the question came from Brock. Pikachu could tell immediately the answer. The look on the woman’s face didn’t hold enough confusion or awe.  

“Talk? Like meows and stuff? Nah, the cat was quiet as a…” she glanced down at Pikachu, “Mouse.”

Pikachu realized from the expressions on the humans’ faces that the answer wasn’t what they had been hoping for either. Meowth’s fragile body was burned into his mind’s eye. He swallowed, leaning into Ash just a bit more and suddenly feeling his own guilt when Ash’s hand went tenderly against his body. Pikachu was upset. He was a bit scared now. And he was hurting for Meowth. His instinct had been to rest against the one sure thing he had in his life. His best friend. And now his best friend was comforting him.

Understanding was taking hold. Undoing this would make sure that Meowth was taken care of again. Sure, Meowth had done dirty things. Meowth had pulled tricks and lied and turned on them many times.

But he couldn’t forget the scared pokémon backed into the bush. Without help, he’d starve or worse. As a pokémon, Pikachu could tell just by glancing at the other. Meowth didn’t have much time left. Did anyone aside from them even know the pokémon could talk?

In this world… would Meowth just die? Would he die without love? Without friends or a family or people to admire his talents and strengths? Jessie and James may be villains to Pikachu but he never once doubted Meowth’s health while with them. He could tell, even when the cat pokémon was complaining or swearing how much he didn’t like them that below the momentary anger there was a deep love for both of them. Jessie and James would never, ever let Meowth be this scared. They would never let him be this hungry or alone. They would never do this to him. They loved him.

They were a family, just like he and Ash.

Suddenly, Pikachu realized he was beginning to tear up. He understood.

That day, after Jessie had gone to sleep and Ash and the others decided to search for the well, Pikachu stayed close to the young boy he had travelled the world with, trying not to feel his own brand of guilt. His own guilt, for wanting a world where he got to stay with his trainer in exchange for Meowth being forgotten in the bushes on the outskirts of a city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical wells and their currency remain a mystery to most. Also, don’t play truth or dare in a graveyard please.

_A Couple Days Before the Wedding_

 

The next two days continued in much the same manner. Jessie would vanish in the evening, returning the next morning. The twerps, for their part, seemed to be okay with the arrangement- leaving her some breakfast in the morning if they were gone before she returned.

Evenings were what she looked forward to now, seeing him just ended up giving her the biggest smile. She continued to ask the twerps questions about her and James. About their relationship. About what they were like as a team.

“Apparently, according to them, whenever we showed up we said the stupidest thing. A motto sorta? That’s what we called it at least,” She tilted her head one evening. They had made sure to buy extra meat and treats for the meowth who had taken to joining them. Each night he got a little closer, but still kept his distance unless food was introduced. Neither Jessie nor James seemed to mind the hesitancy.

“A motto?” James lifted the beer to his lips. He was relaxed in posture, having detailed his day- how frustrating it was. What Jessebelle forced him into doing, showing Jessie the markings from the whip beneath his clothes. Old and new wounds patterned the skin. Jessie had fought to hide her anger, concerned that James would take it misdirected at him. And then there was the frightened meowth and- well, being a hot-headed person in the company of those who needed no outbursts was taking most of her energy.

James, for his part, seemed to at least appreciate the effort. Meowth was too distracted by the fried food to notice- something Jessie could understand on a personal level.

“Yeah. I’d say like, ‘prepare for trouble’ way dramatically and you’d say, um, ‘make it double’ I think they said. Here, I had them write it down,” she pulled out a scrap of paper, handing it over. James read through it silently, brow raised through most of it. “We went all-out with this thing. No shame.”

“‘To unite all peoples within our nation’? I thought we were a criminal organization? Why are we uniting people?”

“The same reason we’re protecting the world from devastation I guess. Maybe we’re good bad guys.”

“Good bad guys?”

“There’s a market for it, I’m sure. Lovable evil sorta thing.”

James just shrugged, through a breath he spoke, “Sure. Okay. Why not. I’ve stopped trying to make sense of things,” he fixated on the final line- a crease in his forehead forming from surprise, “‘Meowth, that’s right’? Meowth says things? Do pokémon talk in this world?”

“Just the one they said. Well, aside from other poke anomalies, Meowth is really one of a kind,” she glanced over at the pokémon who’s eyes grew with the beginning of a panic. He started to back away, “Sorry, the twerps blew your cover. No pressure though.”

Jessie caught James’ eyes once more. She could tell immediately that they were thinking the same thing. _We really were friends. Weren’t we?_ This sort of… mental connection didn’t just _happen,_ “James. It’s stupid and all but-”

“Ladies first.” He followed her lead, standing up for the momentous occasion.

“Prepare for trouble!” She said as dramatically as possible.

“Make it double!” He continued, following suit.

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth, that’s right!”

The two froze with the last sentence, looking down at the Meowth who’s gaze was averted, suddenly incredibly interested in the food before him. Deciding Meowth’s comfort was more important than calling him out on his little show of talent, the two looked at each other.

“That was pretty awesome,” Jessie admitted after a moment, the grin hadn’t left his face either.

 

_* * *_

_Two Days Before the Wedding_

_* * *_

On the third day, Jessie sat on the window sill as she had many times before up to that point, “James. I want a change of scenery.”

He was in the middle of changing into the spare clothes he had started hiding under his bed to allow for optimum shenanigans when venturing into the outside world. Their comfort with each other had just grown…exponentially. Maybe she was clinging to a possibility based on a barely believable story, but for the first time in her life she was _happy_ with someone. And that someone didn’t treat her like crap. More importantly, _he_ seemed just as happy with her. The mutuality was enough to give her hope.

“Oh?” He was pulling on his shirt. Jessie had to avert her eyes. The scars on his back made her stomach churn. If she stared for too long, she might do something to that woman who gave them to him.

“Yeah. Wanna play truth or dare in a horribly inappropriate place for a game of truth or dare?”

“Horribly inappropriate place?”

“I’m not a psychopath or anything,” James’ expression told her he didn’t quite believe that. She just smirked in response and rolled her eyes, “but there’s that old graveyard where the well is. The twerps have had no luck with that one or the bigger one and you’re gonna be a married man soon. So we’ve got nothing to lose. Who knows? Maybe we got the charm. Also, truth or dare in a graveyard sounds like a great idea.”

“That doesn’t sound psychopath at all,” James’ voice was dry as he headed to the window, “Well, I don’t exactly have any better ideas. What about our scaredy cat…er… cat?”

She lifted her arm, around it was a plastic bag, “I got food. Some special pokémon treats, courtesy of the twerps. If we get some more meat and stuff, I think we could be going into the pits of Hell itself and Meowth would still follow for a snack,” she paused before adding, “I don’t _think_ we’re going into the pits of Hell.”

“Nah, you’re already here,” he gestured to his prison of a room.

She laughed at his misery, as did he. And the two vanished into the night.

 

* * *

 

“Truth,” it came from James. They were already about four rounds into the game, having yet to actually look for the well. They’d get there eventually. Jessie had mostly chosen dares- kissing statues, laying on graves, licking headstones, a variety of largely disrespectful things to do in an old graveyard. James on the other hand, had mostly chosen truths. Answering awkward questions such as penis size, most bizarre sexual fantasy, and other largely disrespectful things to talk about in an old graveyard.

Meowth had mostly decided to watch the humans, judging in his silence as he ate the food provided. Basically all the food provided. Sharing was not his forte, they realized very quickly. It wasn’t an issue though; the two preferring the scrawny little thing get some weight put on.

“Hmm, truth… Fuck, marry, kill- Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and um… Your fiancée- no, wait, that’s a bad question-”

“Jenny, Joy, and Jessebelle. Final answer.” He said too quick for her to change the selection. She swore, she could have figured that out.

“Jessie, truth or dare?” He asked as though the answer would be a surprise.

“Dare.”

He mulled over a dare as his eyes went through the graveyard. They had already thoroughly disrespected the place; then he focused on the trees of the woods lining the far edge of the plot of land. They hadn’t even gone close to it, the area giving off a vibe that was far too horror-movie for either of their comforts.

“I dare you to go into the woods over there for ten minutes. I’ll keep time.”

She glanced at the creepy place before turning back to James, “there’s a special place in Hell for you.”

“And you, Miss ‘this is a good idea.’”

She grinned, standing up, heading fearlessly (or at least, visibly fearlessly) into the line of trees.

A minute passed. Two minutes. Three. He kept his eye on the time, the watch he had around his wrist illuminated by its own light. Finally, ten minutes were up, “Come on back, Jess!”

But he heard nothing.

“Okay, funny Jessie, come on!”

He shivered as the wind picked up around him, rustling the bushes and the trees. _Was that a ghost?_ Perhaps a little worry was starting to creep up on him, the man shivering as a bird pokémon of some sort took off from the branches of one of the trees. Meowth stopped eating, curling up in his own nervous fear. Did the pokémon sense a ghost pokémon?

He was sure she was fine, of course she was, she was just being a jerk.

“Jessica!” His voice hadn’t been that high since he was twelve.

With trembling legs and shaking hands he crossed the invisible barrier separating the woods from the graveyard. Only a couple of wavering steps brought him deeper into the thicket. He shivered as a wind blew past him. He was on the brink of tears from the fear of the unknown ghost pokémon. Whatever got Jessie was sure to get him next! “Jessie?”

There was a moment of silence before….

“Boo!”

He had been expecting it. He _knew_ she was going to do that. It wasn’t creative. It wasn’t unique. It was just her being her and antagonizing him. He _knew_ this.

And still he jumped.

And still he fell backwards.

And still he hit his head on something hard, “Ow! Ow!”

“Oh shit,” she said through giggles and wheezes, “James, you okay?” she was concerned, yes, but she was also mercilessly _laughing_ at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes before freezing, “oh. Shit.”

James blinked, turning around to see what she was staring at.

It was what he had hit his head on. A small well, light purple and pink. Golden mouth. Carvings on the top.

“Fuck, this is the Contained one, isn’t it?” She reached out, touching the golden bricks, “James, we can make a wish! It didn’t work for the twerps but… maybe we can get it to work. We can go back to the way it was before! You can avoid marrying Jessebelle, we can be friends, we can- do you have a coin?”

She was searching on her person, hearing Meowth rustle through the bushes to watch the humans scramble for something akin to what was on his forehead.

James frowned, “I don’t have a coin, but I have this?” he lifted a golden circle with rippled edges.

“A bottle cap?”

“Limited edition!”

“I dunno, do wishing wells take bottle caps? Especially ones that don’t like to work usually?” James stared at the bottle cap, fighting with himself. Use it? Or? He didn’t really want to get rid of it… but….

“It _is_ a magic well. Maybe something will happen?” He went to the edge of the well, realizing in that moment that the hope for the life Jessie described over the past few nights was well overriding his desire to keep the collector’s item in his hand. Maybe this other life him had the same cap anyway. He had no reason to need two.

Without another thought he focused his energy on the bottle cap, “This is precious to me, Well, don’t be an ass,” he then proceeded with his wish, “I wish for things to go back to how the twerps said it was… please.” And with a flick of his thumb, the cap fell into the depths of the well.

A moment passed. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. The wind picked up again and the rustling of the bushes scared the cat. But other than that, there was no sign of change. There had been no change.

“Well, that sucks. I liked that cap too,” he tried to hide his disappointment behind flippant comments. Guess magic wells _didn’t_ take precious bottle caps.

“Oh, wait!” Jessie’s sudden words pulled his attention out of his own well of disappointment. She was holding a small round coin between her thumb and index finger, “Look!” she smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about your bottle cap. I am touched though,” It was a light mock, but she respected his hobby. Everyone had to have one. She stood by the well’s mouth, “All right, James, ready? Meowth?” her eyes went to her two friends. She took a deep breath, “I wish things were back to the way things were. Before the twerps made their wish.”

And she flipped the coin into the well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing on a well only works if your writer is not a sadistic jerk.

_One Day Before the Wedding_

 

It wasn’t that he believed in magic.

It wasn’t that he believed his hope and desire was enough to bend the properties of time and space to return to him a desired result.

He just realized, as the coin had flipped, head over tails, in the air, how much he _wished_ for this to happen. He didn’t want to get married. He wanted to be free. He wanted to live his own life. He couldn’t stand being a prisoner in his own home, in his own world. This wish meant _freedom._

But nothing happened.

Nothing but the plop of a wasted coin at the bottom of disappointment.

The silence that followed created a deafening vacuum that blocked even the howling wind around them. There was a prickling feeling at the top of his head, his eyes shut, and he breathed out.

His lips curled and his bottom teeth trapped the sensitive skin of his upper lip against his upper teeth. A sharp inhale focused on keeping his breathing even. A hand went to his eyes to… well, to do something. Pulling his hand back he saw liquid on his thumb and index finger. _Tears._

Until now everything had felt a dream. He had been able to separate his heart and his emotions from his reality. But now, with Jessie, with Meowth, with this idea that there was a world where this was all _literally_ a dream and he would be able to be his own person. He could have his own dreams. His own _life._ It was a possibility that he believed fully in and his heart and head and gut had taken the chance to combine.

It had been a gamble.

And it had failed.

And now he was vulnerable to his own reality.

“Bummer,” Jessie’s voice cut through his thoughts. He looked to her for the first time since their failed attempt at change. Her brows were hard. Her lips were tight. Her eyes weren’t dry but she showed no indication that she noticed, “James, truth or dare. Say dare.”

He focused on the well that had betrayed them, trying not to take it personally as he wiped the new tears from his eyes. Trying not to show how upset the idea of a world he knew he would never see made him.

“Dare.” On gambles that night he was 0 and 1 but it was hardly the time to play it safe.

“I dare you to run away with me.”

He wished the words were more surprising than they were. The well’s golden bricks shimmered with caught light from the moon on one side. The other side dark, hidden in its own shadows. It had a crank, he wondered if there was a chance his bottle cap had fallen in the bucket that was still down at the bottom. Jessie was wanting an answer. Meowth too. He felt bad for disappointing them, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”  The words weren’t accusatory. He hated hearing the concern in them. It just made him long for the other world that much more.

“Because…” a barrage of reasons clouded his mind. But try as he might, he couldn’t pick one out, “Just- just because.”

She was growing angry, he could tell. She tried so hard to hold her temper for them, but he knew this time it wouldn’t be possible. She couldn’t quell her anger, “James! We’re supposed to be together! Can’t you feel it? These past few days… we barely know each other and yet it feels like I’ve known you _forever._ In this other world, we _did_ know each other forever. Isn’t it weird? How one world had us together as friends, things got all messed up, and we all _still_ found each other? Come with me!”

Once more, his mind filled with responses and retorts. He had his reasoning. He had an argument.

But none were clear enough to use. He didn’t need to. His silence spoke for him.

“She’s going to kill you, James. I know how these relationships go, I’ve _been_ in one. You, me, Meowth. We won’t tell anyone where we’re going or when. They’ll all just wake up one morning and we’ll be _gone._ So maybe the well doesn’t work. Maybe we’re stuck here, in this universe, but _whatever._ We’re together, and I’ve never been so certain of something in my entire _life._ This is right.”

The blades of grass that touched the tip of his shoes were still, a deceptive illusion compared to the wind-pushed bushes and branches around their heads. He didn’t need to look towards the shadows of the night, he could feel Meowth’s anxious eyes as they bore into him. The pokémon had only been this comfortable around them for a day or two, and he could already tell the pokémon decided he was one to rely on. In any other situation, he’d feel honored. A scared, damaged pokémon choosing _him_ as someone to have faith in. Now he just felt pressure to do what was right.

“I get married in a day.”

“Okay, then we’ll leave in the evening. We’ll go back to our respective camps, gather our things, make sure we’re all ready to go. When I come pick you up, I’ll have a plan, or a direction, or something and we’ll go. Meowth, you coming?”

The pokémon hesitated a little himself. As though weighing the pros and cons of escaping to the unknown with two humans. But soon nodded.

“Good. It’s set. Good talk team.”

 

* * *

           

At the break of dawn, James found himself exhausted as he pulled himself up over his window sill and slipped back into his room, shutting the window tight behind him- moving the curtains ever so. It looked as though the window had never been touched.

He unceremoniously collapsed onto his bed, thinking about the plans he had made with Jessie and Meowth, nestling into his luxurious comforter. It was absolutely _insane_ , their plan, and yet… he held a pillow close, it was _exactly_ right. Running away- with two others, believing that their friendship had just traversed dimensions and universes to bring them together.

It seemed the kind of thing he’d find in one of his old storybooks.

“Guess she’s kinda cute, in that mutt, peasant sort of way. Little scrappy for my tastes though.”

Swallowing became impossible as his blood ran cold. His eyes widened and his body froze. The pillow creased with his tightening fingers as his body stiffened. He sat up quickly, fear coursing through his body. A pounding heart found itself in his throat and his hairline found beads of sweat. In the corner of his room, Jessebelle emerged.

“Welcome home, _Sweetheart._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tons better! /sarcasm

The Day before the Wedding

 

She only felt a little bad. Only a little bit like she was betraying them, like she was biting the hand (or hands) that had fed her. But first, they knew her. On a personal level they knew her better than she knew them. If what they had told her wasn’t just a load of, well, something- then this wouldn’t come as a surprise to them. Second, they would understand this. She had to escape, _he_ had to escape, and Meowth was coming along. They had tried so desperately to change back everything to how it was; it had proved impossible, so now it was time for Jessie to take things into her own hands. She might burn a few bridges along the way, but then again, what else was new?

Put bluntly the well didn’t work. And there was no other option for them. It was do or die, and dammit, Jessie wanted this to be her life. So she went through their things while they were out checking out the well in the graveyard one more time. Maybe they’d get it to work and things would go back to normal. Then they’d never learn that Jessie had swiped some of their more valuable items.

It wasn’t like it was out of spite or anything. Just a little something to get them as far as possible. Perhaps even to a new region. She did always dream of going to Kalos, Lumiose City was supposed to be great.

James would like it too. Big city, easy to get lost in, completely different. The freedom of anonymity.

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited about something.

As night grew near, her eyes went to the bush she knew Meowth had taken to hiding in. Her heart was pounding faster, in a few hours they would be on their way. She would have her own family. James and Meowth. They would be together and she could feel that it would be for a long, long time. If not, forever.

_Forever._

A family. Someone to be with her. Someone who cared about her and loved her and wanted her to be okay. Someone to hold her when she was sad and someone to laugh with her. Someone who wasn’t going to hit her anymore, someone who was going to listen to her when she woke with a nightmare.

And she’d be there for him. She’d be someone he could rely on. Someone who would know what foods he liked and what foods he didn’t like. Someone who would go to the store and pick up a snack for herself and then be able to make the perfect selection for him.

And Meowth would be their pokémon. Neither one of them had expressed interest in shoving him into a pokeball. She had a feeling the lack of action was appreciated by the cat pokémon. But they would both be there to brush his fur, to pet him gently, to let him cuddle with them when he needed the love. To feed him, and make sure he was never this tiny again.

She swallowed, willing the action to slow her breathing that had hastened with each thought. Her voice was quiet, more than eager, her grin refused to be suppressed, “You ready to split? A new life awaits.”

Meowth emerged from his hiding spot, standing on his hind legs. It was still a strange sight to get used to for the woman, but at this point they were all more than a little odd. A perfect, strange little family.

_Family._

She couldn’t believe how happy that word made her now that it had a personal meaning.

She gave the campsite one last glance, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

When Ash and his friends returned to camp, defeated once more by the well in the graveyard, the sun setting over the distant mountains, they found a note in the middle of the campsite.

_We won’t be back._

_Don’t worry._

_Team Rocket’s blasting off._

They also noticed a few items missing. At one point, it would bring forth feelings of annoyance. Possibly even anger. But now? Now all they could feel was a little sorrow and a little relief.

“They’ll be okay,” Brock put a hand on Ash’s shoulder. They cleaned up the campsite, deciding to head into the city and to the Pokémon Center for the evening as they adjusted to the new world. Trying to find their way back to their old world had proved fruitless- there had been no sign of the large well and the smaller one showed no evidence of being alive- as dormant as the bodies in the graveyard. This was the new reality, and it was one they had to adjust to, “They’re together again.”

“Yeah…”

His wish had come true and what’s more, now, none of them were alone anymore. None of them would ever be abused or hit or starved or abandoned again.

They would never try to steal Pikachu from him again.

He would never see them again.

He wasn’t as happy as he thought he’d be.

 

* * *

 

Ascending the tall tower was becoming easier as the nights rolled on. The footholds clearer, the path practiced. Her body knew the motions and her mind was allowed to dream about their futures. Meowth had stayed hidden in the bushes nearby, mostly out of the laziness she found the pokémon had when survival wasn’t on the line. He hid in the bushes, resting, waiting until she would come back to get him and the items she had gathered from the twerps.

But as she neared the top, a detail caused her body to freeze in its spot. A breath came heavy. The window was already open. Either James was excited as she was or… _Something’s wrong._

Yet, despite every one of her senses tingling with warning she continued to move. Slow, quieter than before. With caution she glanced through the window, barely making herself known. She didn’t see James anywhere- was he running late? Was he getting something?

“Arrest her!”

Before she knew it she was grabbed roughly, unable to struggle much for fear of falling from the height. She was dragged into the room, hitting the ground hard as she felt a knee on her back. Her arms were yanked behind her, and she felt binds tighten. With a rough jerk she was pulled to her feet, and she struggled to free herself but it was in vain. And even if she could free herself from the binds that were tight against her skin, there were large guards on both sides of her, holding her painfully tight.

The commotion came to a halt and Jessie was able to shake her long red locks from the space before her eyes. All she could hear was her own breathing as she searched for the owner of the voice she knew. And knew she hated. As well as the man who was supposed to become her family- fear for him starting in her stomach.

“You’re quite the wild one, aren’t you? I’m sure someone views disheveled as sexy, but to me it just looks like trash,” a satisfied grin was on the face of the woman in the corner. She was dressed as the ring leader of a circus, in one hand a whip, her other hand resting on the back of a chair.

James was tied tighter than Jessie was, his mouth gagged and his emerald eyes shining with worry. She could see the binds eating into the skin just below where his black short sleeves cut. His hair was ragged and roughed, his eyes puffed and red. He looked weaker than she had ever seen him. She could imagine the markings on his wrists behind the chair. How long had he been bound there?

“You’re hurting him! Let him go!” She was in no place to give demands, but she did anyway, “Aren’t you supposed to be in love with him?!”

“Of course I love him,” the woman who could be mistaken for elegance knelt down next to him, her hand moving gracefully as a summer breeze gently caressing his cheek. He jerked to the side, “Sweetheart, don’t make me hurt your pretty face. I want you to look good in our wedding pictures tomorrow. Bruises aren’t proper.”

But James wasn’t listening. He began to thrash against the binds, though it only served to rub his skin raw. Blood began to roll down his skin, a small puddle forming on the ground behind the chair from his damaged wrists. Jessie could only watch as Jessebelle lost her patience, cracking the whip in a warning and grabbing James hard by the chin and jerking his face towards hers.

“Listen, Sweetheart, if you continue this nonsense I will have her killed. You know nobody would notice.”

As soon as Jessie realized what was being threatened she snarled, a sharp, venomous bite coming from her mouth, “Bitch! James, don’t worry- Keep fighting her! I’ll be-” but a gag violently found itself shoved into her mouth, tied much too tightly, silencing her.

“Marry me,” the words came out sweet as sugar. But the no-calorie substitute kind that inevitably causes an upset stomach and awkward bowel movements, “And we will release her. Continue this silly resistance, and we will destroy her.”

Jessie felt his eyes on her and she met them through red tousled, tangled tresses. Silently, she willed him to keep struggling, _I’m not worth your freedom! Quit looking at me like I’m someone to care about!_

But instead of obeying her silent demands, he obeyed the demands of the woman who called herself his lover. His head hung in defeat. Jessebelle was satisfied, her free hand caressing his cheek once more. Jessie wanted to cry in heartbreak and anger, his eyes weren’t defiant anymore. They were dull, dead, as tamed as the day she met him.

He had shut off his emotions. He had shut down his mind. To keep himself sane, Jessie realized with twisted anger and guilt and fury and disgust, James had to lock himself away inside. That hilarious, sweet, smart man she had gotten to know. Her best friend in another world and if there were two worlds they got along in she had no doubt there would be another where they’d be lovers.

The wicked hand on James’ skin had pulled his lavender hair from the side of his head; just enough so that Jessebelle could place a mockingly soothing kiss on his temple, “Good boy,” her eyes went to the guards, “Bring her to the dungeon. Leave her there until after the wedding tomorrow, once my dear and I are off for our honeymoon. Then release her somewhere _far_ away. Now, please, give us some time alone. My Sweetheart here and I need to have a little conversation about our relationship. Nothing serious, just some reminders.”

Jessie was half pushed and half pulled towards the door. Her eyes never left James, a moment of life showing as his head jerked upwards in terror to meet Jessebelle’s anger-filled gaze. Jessebelle’s hand gripped the handle of the whip tighter. Jessie could only poorly pretend not to hear his whimper.

As the door closed behind them, she tried not to hear the sound of a whip cracking. She tried not to feel powerless. She tried not to feel pity for him or for herself. She tried not to feel guilty for tempting him into a series of events with such disastrous consequences.

But unfortunately, as with most things in her relatively short life so far, she failed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your rescue depends on a cat, I’m sorry but you’re screwed.

_The Night before the Wedding_

 

Something’s wrong.

Meowth realized that too much time had passed. He watched from inside of the bushes for any sign of movement in the estate. Jessie was supposed to come down with James as soon as possible, and they were supposed to run off together.

But instead an hour trickled past, and still he had yet to see so much as a sign of life anywhere near him. No voices that he had become familiar with. His bitten tail began to move in the air anxiously.

Did they… did they _abandon_ him?

He looked to the bag of food and other valuable things next to him. No, they wouldn’t! Well, not that they wouldn’t abandon _him_ but that bag had all of Jessie’s things. It had their promise for a new life. It was too valuable to leave behind. It was his collateral.

When another hour passed, Meowth decided something. It was a task he never thought he’d do for a human. Much less two. Coming out from the bushes, he started off in the direction he had seen Jessie go so many times. Jessie usually went… upwards, right? Before him stood a tall, regal tower attached to the mansion and immediately Meowth knew that was his destination.

With an agility he could only accredit to his feline instincts, he made his way up the building- if a _human_ could do it, surely a cat could. Well, that was the theory anyway. For a cat that had tried so hard to be human, it took a few stumbling steps before he managed to get to the top. He arrived at the window, realizing it was sealed tight. A fresh seal. He put his face up against the glass, hoping to see inside.

And then sort of wishing he hadn’t been able to.

James was slumped over in a chair, blood dripping down his pale skin. Angry marks tore through his shirt, exposing bright red broken skin. A tight gag around his mouth looked as though it were digging into his cheeks and jaw, creating a frazzled mess out of his normally smooth hair. Meowth had to watch, frozen, for a moment to make sure the man was even still breathing.

Meowth extended a claw, trying to cut through the seal on the window, managing to get it open before crawling in and letting it shut behind him.

The sound of it crashing down was loud, sending Meowth instinctively hiding under the bed, and James bolting upright before wincing in pain.

When Meowth glanced out from under the bed, he saw the blood-dampened fabric sticking to the human’s skin. He saw the small, drying pool beneath him. He wouldn’t bleed out, Meowth was sure of that, but seeing it… the pokémon swallowed hard. His eyes then went to James’ bright green eyes, wide in panic as the confused human was struggling to make sense of the sound through a haze of pain.

“Jimmy,” the cat pokémon spoke, pulling James’ attention. Meowth saw a moment of relief, and then a moment of alarm- the lavender-haired man was looking towards the door as though terrified someone would come back. The fiancée that he and Jessie kept talking about? “Where’s Jessie?”

James nodded towards the door. His tangled hair catching the pokémon’s attention. It looked as though it had been pulled ruthlessly.  

Meowth extended his claws, “I’m gonna get you out of there, then you can tell me and we can go get her and get out of here.”

James’ eyes widened and he shook his head violently. Meowth’s claws retracted as he tried to figure out the meaning, “Do they have her?” James nodded, “Are they gonna do somethin’ bad to her if you ain’t here?” He nodded again.

Meowth began to think up a game plan, “Is Jessie still in the building?” James nodded, “Do you know where they took her?” he nodded again, “Is she down one floor?” James shook his head, “Two floors?” he shook his head, “ground floor?” again, a shake of the head, “basement?” James seemed to think. Meowth realized it wasn’t the right word. “Do youse guys have a jail or somethin’ down there?”

James managed a small nod, telling the cat pokémon that the wording was still a little off but the meaning was there. Despite the onslaught of questions in his mind, Meowth could see his human friend getting worn out from the interactions. Meowth frowned but realized what he had to do.

“Okay, Jimmy, then I want you to stay here and act like everything’s normal,” Meowth began to head back to the window, “I’m gonna go back to camp and get the twoips, and ‘dere gonna free you an’ Jess. ‘Den we’re gonna run away just like planned, okay? Jessie wants to go shoppin’ in Lumiose City. ‘Dat’s gonna be exhaustin’.”

The talk about a future seemed to restore a little hope in the beaten down human, and Meowth was satisfied with his work. He made his way to the window, opening it once more and closing it tight- trying to make it seem like the seal hadn’t been broken. With one last glance through the window, he descended the tower.

_Humans are such cruel creatures._

* * *

 

Despair was a feeling Meowth realized was useless years ago. There was no point to it. Things were or they weren’t and getting stuck in the semantics only proved to distract from the important things like survival.

But when Meowth came to the familiar clearing and saw nothing but the remnants of human occupation, despair was the only word he could find that would describe the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had promised James he’d rescue him and Jessie. He had given James hope and now… the twerps were gone.

How was Meowth going to explain to James that their lifeline had left them? Meowth paced the clearing, the moon nearing the horizon. It would be morning soon. James would be having his wedding. He’d be taken away and who knows what would happen to Jessie.

He needed to find the twerps but there was no time.

And in that moment, Meowth knew what he had to do. He knew it was a long shot, but it was the only one he had.

With one last glance at the abandoned campground, he turned on his hind paws, rushing back to the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do also write Jessie (roleplaying) over on my tumblr blog blastingxff.tumblr.com. I might be picky with full fic requests but I do like writing drabbles. Also, I roleplay almost daily so there's a bunch of random threads if you ever just want to read something! *shameless self promotion*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twerps are upset inside and out, James is dead on the inside, Jessie’s combative on the outside, and cats are just evil.

The Morning of the Wedding

 

Complimentary breakfast for trainers at the Pokémon Center in Celadon was served from six am for the early risers to ten am for those who slept in. Weekends, of course, saw these hours extended. If it weren’t for the delicious danishes, knowing these hours would not be necessary. As once ten am (or two pm) came by, the meal switched from breakfast to snacks as lunch was prepared (or on weekends, snacks and then dinner. Lunch and breakfast would be served simultaneously). 

It was 9:30am, Ash was barely awake, having had his first somewhat guilt-free sleep since the whole ordeal began. It was sleep long needed and his body was angry at him for having awoken so early compared to its desires. He had been the last of his companions to wake up, and he had only done so due to a small shock from Pikachu, an imperfect yet frequently used alarm clock replacement.

They had a long list of things to do that day. First would be to contact Professor Oak and hope that he believed them. Second would be to try and piece together the new reality with whatever Professor Oak could provide him with. Did Ash know Misty? How did he meet Brock? What about his other friends? Ash hoped he could find some way of making sense of the world. If Jessie and James had never met… did he still get that badge back in Viridian? Had his entire journey changed up to now?

They were questions that he needed answered, but this also sounded like a lot of work and he wasn’t entirely sure he’d like all of the answers. So he ate his danish as slow as possible, eyes unfocused on the television screen in the Pokémon Center’s dining hall.

Weather said it was supposed to be nice and clear through the afternoon, with light rain coming in the next morning. Temperature was moderate, but the sun was strong. Wear sunscreen!

The weather reporter bowed, thanking for the attention and the television station switched stories as Ash took another labored bite.

He tried to swallow. His throat had gone dry.

“Oh no,” May’s hands had gone to her mouth to hide her gasp but she couldn’t hide the horror on her face. It was coverage about the wedding. It hadn’t been cancelled. Instead, an even more beaten down James than before was caught by the news station’s camera. He was getting into a limo, flanked by his parents.

“The guy looks like he’s headed to his execution instead of his wedding,” a trainer from the table beside them commented. It was still hard to swallow the toast, the crumbs scratching at the skin, _that’s exactly what it is for James._

“Tell me about it. But like, come on. He’s stinkin’ rich, probably just sulking because the venue isn’t the high class one he wanted,” another commented. Not an ounce of sympathy in their voices. Ash just felt panic bubbling. What had happened to Jessie? What had his wish done this time?

“Hey, don’t talk about people you don’t know,” May snapped, earning their shock. But her fury had been ignited. Her attention shot towards her friends and brother, “Guys, we gotta save him.” She looked back at the screen as the limo drove out of the picture, “Somehow.”

 

* * *

 

Seeing James put into the limo only served to harden Meowth’s resolve. He was sick and tired of humans and their disgusting ways. He had to buy some time, at least until he could free Jessie. As the limo idled, Meowth moved to the far side of the vehicle- sneaking past the people and the cameras- no one noticing the small pokémon as he came to a stop next to the front driver’s side wheel. With a sharp claw he poked a small hole into the tire- not enough to deflate it completely yet, but they’d only get so far. He went to the back tire as well, doing the same. Once satisfied, the pokémon rushed to the house with a mission to find a way inside.

Time was ticking as the pokémon went from window to window, trying each one at the bottom floor, all serving to be locked or sealed in some way. The limo had left and he knew that despite his meddling his time was limited. And then he got an idea- one he had seen in one of the movies he had watched years ago. They used a knife, but dammit, his claws were sharper than any blade!

He jumped onto the sill of one of the windows, a claw elongating and glowing with fury swipes. He put it against the thin glass, drawing an… er… interesting attempt at a circle big enough for him to get through. His paw fit right on its center and he pushed with his body’s strength. The glass popped out, falling to the carpet inside the building.

“Huh. How ‘bout dat,” He slipped through the window, landing on his paws before standing once more. It was darker inside, despite the amount of light that should be coming in from the windows. The dark maroon carpet luscious and fluffy- the glass didn’t even break from its fall.  But he had no time to admire the decor. If he were a passageway to a dungeon… where would he be?

 

* * *

 

The binds on her wrists above her head were really getting on her nerves. On occasion she tried to struggle, trying to free herself, but it only served to tighten the rope. She was entirely sure if she continued pulling she’d cut off blood circulation and lose her hands completely.

Didn’t seem like the ideal outcome, but hey, what did she know.

She did know that she looked terrible, she had allowed herself to cry out of frustration and anger. She was exhausted, but she couldn’t sleep without putting that pressure on her wrists. The guards had been less than kind to her, refreshing her bruised eye and leaving some new marks.

There was no way of knowing for sure, but she had a feeling that James and his family had already left for the wedding. It _had_ to be morning, with how much time had passed. James was going to get married to a woman who wanted nothing more than to keep him as a little show pony. She had promised to save him and yet she had only served to seal his fate.

Now she was trapped here, and she had a sinking feeling that they weren’t going to let her go like they had promised.

“FUCK THIS,” Her voice was ragged and dry, it wasn’t the first time she shouted such words into the abyss, “FUCK THIS,” She repeated.

“I mean, sure, but I’m not sure what good that’ll do.”

“Meowth?!” Her head snapped up, the pokémon was working on picking the lock of the cell door to let himself inside. It was a small cage in the corner of a dungeon that looked as though it belonged in a horror film’s circus/torture chamber mix more than in some rich person’s basement. The only sound in the area was the clinking of a claw against the metal as Meowth worked carefully and precisely.

“Who knew dese would end up being so useful?”

With a click the door opened and his focused turned to the ropes holding her.

“If you move, you may lose a finger!”

“You cut up my finger I’ll stick my foot up your ass,” normally she would be more careful with her language, however the night had put her in a sour mood. Thankfully, by Meowth’s continued interest in breaking her free it seemed he minded the cross words very minimally. So she took the opportunity to release her stress further, “I need the middle ones for when we meet up with the happy couple later.”

“Noted!” And he jumped, slicing the rope with fury swipes, Jessie’s arms screamed with relief as they were allowed movement. She held out her bound hands once more for the cat pokémon who repeated the previous action on a much more controlled scale.

She shook out her arms, little pin pricks shooting through as blood began to circulate once more, “Thanks, Meowth.”

“Ain’t nothin’! But we gots to get goin’! James and dat goil of his are already on ‘dere way. Dunno how long they’ll be stalled!”

“Stalled?” Jessie was tying her hair back with a piece of the rope used to bind her. Partly for convenience sake. Part a way to fuel her fury- as though she might forget this little incident. If she were being honest the names on her list of ‘deserving of petty revenge’ were getting rather numerous. It was going to be a lot of work to ensure karma did its job.

“Less’ just say, I hope dey got two spare tires!”

Jessie’s grin widened as Meowth began to lead the way out of the dungeons, “Perhaps you _were_ a part of an evil organization.”

“I’m a cat.”

“Is that a denial or a confirmation?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well before it doesn't.

The Wedding

 

Every minute that passed was another minute that one more drop of hope left James’ heart. There had been a moment there when the limo’s tires went flat, his breath had caught and anxious eyes met the tinted windows, searching for those faces. The meowth and the woman who would come to his aid and sweep him away from this Hellish nightmare. They would have rescued him. Or maybe the twerps would have figured out how to save him and they would stand between him and this dreaded fate. 

But when the flat tires were little more than a half-hour distraction, time already allotted for their own parading around town in a show of wealth and ‘joy’ on the day when two families would become one, James had let out a heavy sigh of mourning.

They were a few blocks from the cathedral when he saw his mother get a call. By the look on her face, something had happened. He vaguely heard the words ‘missing’ and ‘escaped’ – but his mind refused to allow him to fill in the rest with his own desires. When his mother hung up the phone, the chauffeur was told to hurry. The wedding was to be moved up. 

Which is what led him to his position now: Standing at the front of the isle, his hands in front of him, his eyes on the doors at the back of the long, beautifully decorated, rose-petal laden carpet. With dramatic flair the doors opened and even he had to admit, for a moment, that Jessebelle looked like an angel. 

One of those evil angels that feasted on children and turned people to stone, but an angel nonetheless. 

The sight did little to excite him for his lifetime of imprisonment, and he could only listen dully as the priest went on and on about how this moment was one the nuptials would share for their lifetime. If genetics were any indicator, James’ shoulders dipped, it would be a long, long lifetime. 

“STOP THE WEDDING!” 

It was loud and muffled, coming from beyond the double doors that had been locked once the final guest had been admitted. Fists were banging, echoing off the high ceiling. 

“THIS ISN’T OKAY!” the woman’s voice was sharp. He recognized it.

Jessebelle recognized it as well, her face turning red with anger before the voice began to fade, as though being dragged away. James didn’t realize he had held any hope still, but how his stomach dropped told him he had very much desired the interruptive chaos. 

The priest, despite the commotion, continued without so much as a glance towards the door. He had been paid far too handsomely to even consider responding to any concerns about the wedding. So when he spoke the line “Speak now, or forever hold your peace” out of obligation, he moved on without taking so much as a breath. 

That is, until the lights in the cathedral went out. 

There was a chorus of mumbles and mutters from the guests, and even the choir behind the priest began to grow restless. In the darkness, no one noticed as a female choir member on the end of one of the bottom rows stood out before a spotlight found her like a moth to a flame. Her head was down, as though reading the choir book in front of her, almost waiting for the audience to settle. 

Once a confused hush fell, a furious Jessebelle shaking, the choir member’s eyes shot up, catching James’. He felt his heart in his throat as he caught those piercing blue eyes. Red lips spoke in no uncertain terms, “Prepare for trouble, I object to this scene.” 

James couldn’t hide the excitement on his face, frozen in his spot. His heroine gave a nod, and he realized she was prompting him.  _ Oh right! _ What was his line again? “Make it double… it  _ is  _ quite obscene!” 

“I’m here to protect your world from devastation,” and with that the choir robe rolled off her shoulders, the woman in a black shirt and torn shorts stood tall despite the still-open wounds on her body.

“She is the last I want to be united with in the nation.” 

“I denounce this façade in the name of love.” 

“I’m just thanking the heavens above.” 

“Jessie, the handsome rogue here to save the day.”

“James, the princess more than ready to be taken away.” 

“We may not be Team Rocket, but let’s get out of here at the speed of light.” 

“Mother, father, Jessebelle, I refuse to surrender, instead I choose to fight!” 

“Meowth, let’s get the heck out of here!” The light turned off, leaving the cathedral darkened. Paws thumped against the ground, echoing up the aisle. 

“Okay, Meowth, you’re supposed to rhyme- we were doing so well,” Jessie spoke flatly to the darkness, she had already reached for James’ hand and he gripped onto her desperately. She turned on her heels and pulled him along, the trio escaping the altar area before Jessebelle and James’ parents could quite grasp what had just happened.

“We found a back way,” Jessie explained in a hushed voice as she rushed to the darkest part of the building, “We can get outside, into the woods. We’ll go through the graveyard. They won’t find us, just keep moving!” 

They hustled through the older building, picking up speed. Jessie saw the simple, small wooden door leading to the outside that they had come through. So close to freedom-

Until she realized the two large men who had bound her the night before were standing in front of the doorway, halting the three escapees in their tracks.

But Jessie was absolutely fed up with rich people getting to screw her over. She was sick and tired of money being a get-out-of-jail free card. She would destroy the illusion that money was everything with a mix of snark, sass, and success. With a popped hip and a fierce glare she lifted both hands and raised both middle fingers, “You think I’m against desecrating a church? Bitch, I licked a tombstone.” 

With that she grabbed the nearest blunt object. A book. Either a hymn or a Bible but right now it was going to be the wrecking ball that would break them out via the beautiful, elaborate, probably older than the city, stained-glass window. She was sure whatever God there was would, while not appreciating the action, would appreciate the sentiment. What’s more holy than risking your own ass to save a friend’s? 

Putting all her body’s force behind it, she hit the hard binding against the window- only to have it bounce off, reverberating painfully through her arm. The glass shook but didn’t break. Disdain dressed her face as her eyes went from her book to the glass, “Okay, that didn’t go as planned… Meowth, any ideas?”

“On it!” Meowth jumped into the air, once again displaying his quick thinking and intelligence to his two destined friends. With glowing claws he fury swiped the stained glass. He landed, the window still intact but he didn’t seem concerned, “Try again!” 

This time, the window shattered perfectly. 

“Okay, princess, up and out,” she pushed James towards the window, hoisting him up so he could make his escape. Meowth was already on the other side, the jump easy work for the cat pokémon. 

“Vileplume! Use vine whip to keep my dear from escaping!” 

Jessie saw the vine whip coming, “Sorry James,” she shoved him unceremoniously out the window- blocking his body with her own so he had time to fully make it through the frame. James could only watch out of the corner of his eyes as he saw the vine whip wrap mercilessly around her. The hit on the ground did little to calm the pain from the previous night’s abuse, but his fear for Jessie made him move to his feet despite his body’s protests. 

He was just in time to watch Jessebelle’s evil glint.  The pokémon’s vine was around her body, one around her throat.

“Vileplume,” the name of her beloved pokémon sharp ice on her tongue. James knew what would be coming next, he swallowed. If she used stun spore… there was no way they could escape fast enough. His mind started working on plan B. But then this new world was shattered in two words, “Poison powder.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes from bad to worse.
> 
> Also known as the writer not being too concerned about canon.

“Pikachu! Thunderbolt!”

Ash had one thing in mind: Free Jessie. The binds around her body were too tight, she was struggling to breathe- and the powder around her was only proving to make her struggle harder. _Stun spore? No… it’s the wrong color…._

He knew what the attack had been.

He wished he didn’t.

Pikachu’s thunderbolt was aimed at the grass pokémon squeezing the remaining life from Jessie. The vines went slack as the pokémon’s attention was diverted to dealing with the electricity now surging through its body. James lunged for her through the window, catching the young woman before she could collapse out of reach before pulling her to relative safety, his arms catching on the broken glass- cutting lightly through his suit and into his skin.

An icy feeling surged through Ash when he saw her condition.

“Oh no… Jessie…” Brock’s voice told Ash he had caught up. May and Max probably had as well then. Ash’s throat was dry as he tried to find a suitable response. The woman was on her knees, pale, blood coming from her wounds and from her nose. Her face was flushed with fever. Breathing slow and labored, the poison was working quickly.

She worked to stand on her own anyway. Her eyes went to the twerps, “Thanks for the save,” and she smiled. A weak, trembling smile. Without drawing attention to her state she called to James, “Come on, we gotta get out of here.”

And she was off. Pushing much harder than what would be good for her body. Meowth followed suit. Behind them, James watched for a moment- anxious, worried, but Jessebelle’s voice lit a fire beneath his feet.

“Wait until I get you in my arms again, Sweetheart!”

“Guys! You too!” Ash heard coming from James. The young trainer glanced back at Jessebelle who was, wedding dress and all, working on getting herself out of the building.  James was slowing down, worry etched onto his forehead, “Hurry up!”

Team Rocket, or, well, the former Team Rocket were already a distance across the graveyard. Jessebelle was already preparing to catch up. And then Ash knew what he needed to do. He looked to his friends, “You guys go after them, Pikachu and I will buy some time.”

He realized soon he was not alone, Combusken materializing beside Pikachu as Jessebelle and her Vileplume steadied themselves, ready to give chase. May’s anger filled glare caught his eyes and sent a shiver down his spine. When was the last time he had seen her that furious? Had she ever been that furious around him before? “How dare she.” The words were subtle, May was shaking with clenched fists. “Combusken, use fire spin!”

* * *

Jessie wasn’t entirely sure what she was hoping for as her feet carried her in the one direction on her mind. The well. There had to be some trick to it. She was weakening as the proverbial clock ticked. She had to try again. But as she struggled through the thick bushes, she found herself tripping over her own feet, hitting the ground hard right in front of the small, haunted piece of scenery.

“Jessica!” she heard her name in the voice of one of the few permitted to use it, but barely registered the word as she struggled to get up. A push brought potential that was quickly diminished as her cheek scratched against the small pebbles on the ground. _Dammit when did I become so weak?_ She couldn’t even fight as she felt herself pulled into a man’s arms. Gentle fingers brushed away the stray strands of hair that had gotten into her eyes.

She noticed red on his white suit.

“James, you’re bleeding,” she whispered. It felt like there was a gateway in her throat that was being closed slowly. She was vaguely aware of Meowth’s presence, but the haze surrounding her vision kept her from confirmation.

“Jess, don’t worry about that, just- just hang on. I’m sure the twerps have an antidote, or something,” he swallowed hard, struggling with the tears that were forming. This… this horrible end to their lives together. It was hurting, so much. Why? Why did it feel like a part of his soul was being torn away from him? How long had he known her? A few days? “Come on Jessie, we gotta stay together, you know that, you told me!”

“Sorry,” her lips moved, only a quiet voice came out. She shifted into him as much as her body would allow, seeking the comfort of a kind human’s warmth that she had been denied for the entirety of her life, “We might not have had long together but…” the imagined gate in her throat was closing. She could barely gather enough breath to speak, but this took precedence over a few more seconds of life, “but I’m so glad I met you. If even for a little. It was almost like I had best friends… and… a soulmate maybe? For a few days, at least.”

“Come on, don’t talk like that, we’re destined to be together- remember? This is fate, we’re supposed to- you said that! What about Meowth huh? How can you leave him? He’s not gonna find any other humans to trust!”

Meowth’s paws were in front of his mouth. The fur around his eyes was damp. She could tell he wanted to say something. But he was trembling, speaking human must be difficult enough without emotions stalling the words. Did the cat pokemon really care about her that much?

The silence was a reminder that that time was quickly slipping.

Jessie grinned, her eyes were getting heavy. She couldn’t move her head to shift her gaze back to James, but she hoped her words were taken to heart by both. Her voice was trembling from the stress of her fight for just a little longer, “I’ll miss you.”

Her eyes closed. The last thing she could recall hearing was a shattered yell muffled by death, “Jessica!”

* * *

_This isn’t what I wanted_

When he came across the scene, it was by far the worst case scenario.

James was doubled over, clinging tightly to a young woman’s limp body. In bubbled cries he was repeating her name over, and over, and over again. Meowth struggling to provide some comfort despite his own grief.

A glance to his companions made him suspect they were all thinking one thing. This wish.

It killed her.

That was all he could think about. The thought manifested itself into a lead ball that he felt dragged down to the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was misplaced, that forming, compacting guilt that locked onto his heart. But his eyes kept returning to Jessie’s still hand.

_I killed her._

James finally realized Ash and his friends had arrived. The former enemy’s words were laced with a tone nothing like the trainer had ever heard before. Shattered. Torn. Broken. A distraught voice that only added weight pleaded, “You said there’s an alternate universe for us! Take us there! Please! I want to go back!”

His focus went to the well, “You!” he was increasing in volume and increasing in desperation. High, strained demands left his trembling lips, “You took my favorite bottle cap! Don’t… don’t take that and her! Give them back! Both of them!”

Ash swallowed back tears but they surged forth anyway as James’ desperate eyes locked mercilessly in vain onto the dormant well. Anger, fury, and anguish engulfing the man in a way Ash wished he never had to witness.

“I want to go back! Please! I don’t want to live this life... I can’t live this life... DON’T MAKE ME LIVE WITHOUT HER!”

Despite his struggle to hold onto his rage, it began to vanish with his echos. In its place came broken sobs, arms clinging tight to the young woman Ash had known for longer than she had known him. He was aware of May’s trembling body beside him as she held onto her little brother. Brock was silent, unreadable. Was he in as much pain as Ash? Pikachu seemed to notice the tears rolling down his trainer’s cheeks, guilt, anger, frustration… Pikachu leaned into Ash, nuzzling his cheek. But Ash could only stare at the three who had caused him so much grief on his journey. The three that had been there for everything so far. The three that had proved themselves and then disproved themselves, provided a helping hand or an annoying delay.

And now they were broken. Torn apart. The intelligent, chatty, cheeky meowth was curled up with both a broken tail and gaze. The man who always held a rose and a confident stance was stuck in a shaking cycle, muttering on repeat as he held the woman whose strength had been unmatched in determination and will, “Please, take us back. Please... Don’t take her away from me. I can’t live this way.”

In the sorrows of the little outcropping, on the edge of the graveyard behind the cathedral in which two wealthy families were intended to be wed, nobody noticed the mouth of the well as it began to glow gold.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a deus ex machina.

When Ash was able to focus again after a blinding flash of light spilled from the well, the first thing he noticed was that they were no longer in that outcropping. Second was that they were no longer on the edge of a cemetery. In fact, it seemed they were back to where they had started- in the woods near Cerulean.

Then he noticed that Jessie, James, and Meowth were gone. Jessie wasn’t lying there, dead. James wasn’t a broken, shaking human, and Meowth wasn’t frozen, watching the death of his family. 

With hesitancy in his movements, his eyes went to Pikachu on his shoulder, and then to Brock and Max and May, “Guys…” 

“What happened?” May verbalized the question they all held. With caution she followed the distant sound of city, moving through the last of the trees. Her words confirmed his thoughts, “We’re… we’re back in Cerulean.” 

Their breaths were held as they began to walk towards the city where they had hoped to meet Misty over a week ago. There was a suspense in their breaths, not wanting to get excited to only find that things had been made worse again. 

“You may have bested us last time!” It was haughty, familiar, and determined.  _ Alive.  _

“But we’ve found you again and this time we came extra prepared!” Full of confidence, flare, and pride. 

“It was a good try at hide-n-seek but youse twerps ain’t gonna get away with Pikachu today!” The human language was as impeccable as it had been before. 

It was a scene Ash had witnessed dozens of times before. The three of them standing in a unified strength, typical Team Rocket uniforms on their bodies, Meowth healthy and whole. 

James wore not a hint of that beaten down passiveness that came as a result of his fiancée. 

Most importantly, Jessie was full of life. No trace of death on her preened skin. 

“Don’t even try- Ah- James?” Jessie took a step back, “Did we do anything to make the twerp cry yet? I didn’t think we did… maybe later but….”

“Um, I don’t think so- unless we’ve started to scare them even more than before!” 

“And things just got more awkward, twoip, what are you doin? Ya hit your head or something?”

Before they could react, Ash had his arms around both of their waists, clinging onto them tight. Pikachu seemed less enthused than his trainer- staying behind near their travel companions- but still relieved enough to see Meowth back to normal. 

“We’re just glad to see you, that’s all,” Brock offered, though he was well aware the words would do little to explain the situation, only creating new questions.

“We were really worried,” Max aided the confusion with a smile, also knowing very well what he was doing. Or, not doing. 

Jessie, James, and Meowth all exchanged a look, Jessie and James’ arms up and away from Ash’s body, both quite unsure of the proper response to this situation, “I feel we’re missing something,” Jessie’s words came slow towards his companions who could only nod in agreement. 

“You’re alive, James isn’t married, and Meowth is well… Meowth,” May was breathing easier than she had in awhile, fighting the urge herself to latch onto the two of them. She was able to catch James’ eyes. They were so bright. So alive. Confused as heck, but sparkling.

The explanation offered to the Trio before them, reluctantly released by the boy they had attempted theft from too many times to be an accident, seemed to ring a bell in their minds. 

“Jessie,” James began, “those nightmares we all had this past week… the weird ones?”

“Sound an awful lot like dis.” 

“So does that mean it wasn’t the 3am pizza?”

“No, Jess, I think part of it still was. And the issue with that wasn’t the pizza at 3am; it was the fact that it was  _ abandoned  _ pizza at 3am that you  _ found. _ ”

“Still tasted good,” she shrugged, failing to see the argument, “Beggars can’t be choosers and all.”

“I mean, we still have standards, Jess.”

“Give it time.” 

A twerpish laugh caught their attention, pulling them from their inner-group discussion to the boy in front of them. The twerp had yet to dry his eyes completely, still just  _ way  _ too excited to see any of them, “I’m so glad you’re back….” He was saying, his words breaking, “I was so… scared I’d- I’d-” his eyes went to Jessie, and she could feel something strange inside her gut. He was trying to hold himself together. She was stuck with what to do. A side-glance told her James and Meowth had little idea either as they seemed to be merely watching the display. 

The twerp wasn’t done with his attempt at speech, “Jessie, I- when you- when you were- I really thought I’d- it was my fault you- you were-”

The sentence couldn’t be finished. For Brock and May and Max and Pikachu, it didn’t need to be. Brock’s hand went to his friend’s shoulder, hoping to provide forgiving comfort.

As for the trio of pokémon thieves with bruised hearts, the words and actions from the young boy triggered a rare moment they could only describe as  _ being touched.  _

“Hey, twerp, don’t sweat it,” Jessie surprised herself with her attempts at easing the wild emotions of an adolescent, “It’s over and done with. Crying won’t change what happened and it’s not going to change anything from here on out, so c’mon, blast us off and get on with your little twerpish journey.” 

Ash turned towards Pikachu, trying to open his mouth to issue a command but no voice came out. Instead, he returned to the three enemies and words spilled, fueled by stress-caused exhaustion, “I don’t… I don’t want to,” he was struggling, “I don’t want to.” 

Jessie’s normal harsh glare softened further, “Go on your twerpish journey or blast us off?” 

Ash could tell the look on his face answered for him. 

“Then do you wanna call a truce for today?” James followed Jessie’s lead as per usual, his own face softening. Perhaps it was the touching, tender moment getting to the so-called cold-hearts of the criminals. But… they had never seen the boy this… well, this emotional. And over them? Well, care wasn’t something any of them were used to. In response to the truce, Ash allowed a nod. 

“Fine by me,” Jessie’s shrug was an attempt at disguising how much the twerp’s emotions were actually getting to her, “James, Meowth, let’s go get pizza. Talking about it made me crave it.”

“Really Jess? You  _ still  _ want pizza?” James wasn’t really surprised despite the rise in pitch. 

“Hey, don’t let the nightmares win, y’know? It’ll be fresh this time and likely  _ not  _ laced with whatever nightmare inducing things the last one was.” 

“You mean it won’t be _old_ pizza left _outside._ ”

“If I wanted judgment I would have asked the Boss. Now, I have no problems using our salary to buy myself a pizza and I will have no trouble eating all of it. Do you want some pizza too or not?” 

“Jessie,” she turned to the bigger of the twerps who spoke her name. And the more sensitive out of them, as she had come to know over the years. Not sensitive as in James sensitive, but hey, for his size- Brock could easily pull off being a giant asshole. 

“Hm?” 

“We’ll buy,” the words sparked a narrow of her brows. Even across universes, there were some things that called for suspicion, “We can even tell you what we saw. But… you may have trouble believing us.” 

Her suspicion faded, she knew him too well- she doubted he’d do something sneaky or nasty, “Hey, free food is free food.”

And with that the small groups began to make their way to the smaller city, far from the city where the opposite world had thrown them into the perfect representation of Hell. There was pure relief from the younger four, as they watched the banter and ease of their usual enemies. 

May noticed how easily James laughed, how tall he walked, how light he was with each step. Their lives were far from perfect here. And May would be lying if she said she was completely satisfied with how they lived. But they were together. And they had been together. And they fought but they built each other up and there was no better companion for any of them than each other. 

It was right. 

“I’d take this over getting that wish any day,” the words came from her own companion. The trainer had finally dried his tears, Pikachu on his shoulder once more. She tilted her head before nodding. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the spur-of-the moment fic. I apologize if I disappointed anyone. I was just needing to get this out. Thanks for the comments guys!


End file.
